2BMyPrincess
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Krystal, Emma's BFF has an email address that she believes belongs to a TNA wrestler. What happens when it does and Emma starts talking for herself?
1. Chapter 1

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

* * *

"How long you going to be gone?" asked Emma.

"Two weeks," said James.

"Email me everyday?" asked Emma.

"Of course," smiled James.

Emma hugged her boyfriend one last time before he got on his plane to France. Once James was on the plane, Emma walked out to her car.

"Great. Two weeks without James," signed Emma driving away.

Emma was halfway home when her phone rang.

"Hello?" said Emma.

"Whatcha doing tonight?" asked a woman.

"Why?" asked Emma.

"Curious. I just got some new movies and some junk food and a free night," said the woman.

"Krystal, I'm not in the mood for movie night," said Emma.

"Well, I don't care. I am already at your place setting it up," said Krystal.

"Damn it woman. I've got to change the locks," grumbled Emma.

"Where you are now?" asked Krystal.

"Los Lunas," said Emma.

"Okay. See you in a few," said Krystal.


	2. Chapter 2

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up. (Shannon & Jeff are hotmail, Emma & Krystal are yahoo, ~JSYK~)*****

* * *

"Finally!" said Krystal when Emma walked through the door.

"Oh, Shut up," said Emma walking down the hall.

"Whatever. I figured we could start with Avatar!" shouted Krystal.

"Whatever!" shouted Emma.

When Emma walked back into her living room, Krystal was stretched out on the couch watching the opening credits of the movie.

"Couldn't wait for me?" asked Emma sitting down in an armchair.

"You didn't miss much," giggle Krystal.

"Whatever," said Emma watching the movie.

About halfway through the movie, Emma pulled out her laptop and turned it on. She was messing around on it for another twenty minutes before Krystal noticed.

"You best turn that computer off," said Krystal standing up.

"Um…let me think about that…NO," said Emma checking her email.

"What happened to movie night?" asked Krystal.

"You wanted movie night, not me," said Emma deleting Facebook notices.

"But you're supposed to participate," said Krystal.

"Didn't want it in the first place," said Emma.

"Well could you at least cook the pizza I bought?" asked Krystal.

"Only cause you fail at working my oven," laughed Emma getting up.

As soon as Emma was out of the room, Krystal grabbed the computer and opened up Emma's email, again.

**To: **2BMePrinceoPunk  
**From: **EmmaBaby  
**Subject:** Are you You?  
**Attachment: **Pic277

This can go 1 of 2 ways; you can either be THE Shannon Moore or some crazy fan. Me personally, I'm hoping for the first. There is a point to this email, swear it! and that is tattoo advice. The attached photo I what I want, on my side. How much would that run? Peace&Love, --Emma

Krystal sent the email and closed the computer.


	3. Chapter 3

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

* * *

The alarm blared 9:30AM. Shannon rolled over and turned it off. He slowly sat up in bed, running his hand over his face.

_Too fucking early_, thought Shannon.

Twenty minutes later Shannon came down the stairs of his house and walked into the kitchen.

"Hardy, what the hell are you doing?" asked Shannon pouring a cup of coffee.

"Nothing," replied the younger Hardy.

"So you are just staring at my computer, why?" asked Shannon.

"No reason," said Jeff still staring.

"Bull. What are you looking at?" asked Shannon turning around the laptop.

_EmmaBaby? Who the hell is that?_, thought Shannon.

Shannon read the email and opened the picture. He just stared at the picture.

"So, who is…" started Jeff.

"Don't know," said Shannon.

"She evidently…" started Jeff again.

"Shut up. I just changed my email…" said Shannon.

"You are too predictable," laughed Jeff.

"Shut up hardy," said Shannon closing his laptop and walking out on his back patio.

Jeff watched Shannon sit on a lawn chair and sip his coffee. Jeff grabbed the computer and opened the email.

_This is going to be fun,_ thought Jeff logging into Hotmail.

**To: **EmmaBaby  
**From:** 2BMePrinceoPunk  
**Subject:** I am Me…

Well Emma, I am THE Shannon Moore, not some crazy fan. I don't have an estimate on the tattoo yet, but I will let you know when I do. By the way, that is an awesome drawing. Did you do it? TTYL --The Reject

Jeff sent the email, smiling and laughing to himself, before he joined Shannon outside.


	4. Chapter 4

***I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.***

Krystal was on Emma's computer while Emma was swimming in the pool. While Krystal was messing around a new email showed up in Emma's inbox. Krystal clicked on the new message. She read the email and tried not to squeal.

**To:** 2BMePrinceoPunk  
**From:** EmmaBaby**  
Subject: **RE: I am Me… :)

Okay. No problem. I'm still hesitant on it anyway. Thank. Yeah. I've got a lot of drawings like that. I do it in my free time. Got to go, going swimming. --Emma.

Krystal hit send as Emma got out of the pool.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Emma.

"Nothing. Let's go get breakfast," said Krystal. Closing the laptop.

Krystal and Emma spent the next six hours out in town after breakfast. Krystal bought the basis of a new wardrobe, while Emma just window-shopped.

"I'm tired," said Krystal. "I'm gonna head home. Talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye," said Emma walking into her house.

Emma went upstairs and laid down on her bed to take a twenty-minute nap.

I'll Be your crying shoulder/I'll Be loves suicide/I'll Be better when I'm older/I'll Be the greatest fan of your…

Emma started searching for her phone.

"Hello?" Emma mumbled.

"Em?" asked James.

"James?" said Emma sitting up in bed.

"Did I wake you?" asked James.

"Just napping," said Emma.

"Oh. Okay. Babe, I wont be back as soon as I thought," said James.

"What?!" said Emma.

"It wont be until October when I get back," said James.

"October!? That's five months away!" said Emma.

"I know baby, I know. But they need me to stay and work some cases here until then. Love you. Got to go. Bye," said James hanging up before Emma could reply.

Emma closed her phone and set it on the table. Emma looked at the bedside clock, 8:25pm.

"Holy shit! I slept the day away!" said Emma getting up.

Emma walked down the stairs to her living room and opened her laptop. She logged onto her email and had a new message.

"Hm…who is this?" said Emma opening the email.

**To: **EmmaBaby  
**From: **2BMePrinceoPunk  
**Subject:** RE:RE: I am Me… :)

Awesome, awesome. You've got skills. I was wondering if you had a hotmail account. Ya know, to chat. Instant reaction. --Reject.

"Krystal…" said Emma hitting Reply.

**To: **2BMePrinceoPunk  
**From: **EmmaBaby  
**Subject:** You've Been Played…

I apologize for these email. My friend Krystal has been emailing you, not me. Why she has, I don't know. But I apologize anyway. --Emma

Emma sent the email before dialing Krystal's number.

"Yo," answered Krystal.

"Who is 2BmePrinceoPunk?" asked Emma.

"Don't know, gotta go," said Krystal hanging up the phone.

Emma was about to log out when a new message popped up.

**To: **EmmaBaby  
**From: **2BMePrinceoPunk  
**Subject:** RE: You've Been Played…

Well then this wont be a shocker. Your friend has been talking to my friend on my email. No need to apologize, Jeff has always been a sneaky SOB. BTW, the drawing is good. --Shan-

"Hm…" said Emma.

Emma logged out pf her yahoo and into her Hotmail chat. She typed in the email in the search and sent an invite to chat.


	5. Chapter 5

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

* * *

Shannon had just emailed the girl back when he got a chat invite.

**Chat invite from: EMMABABY**

Shannon accepted the invite, and waited.

**EMMABABY (10:30pm): **Shan?

**2BmePrinceoPunk (10:31pm): **I take it you are Emma…

**EMMABABY(10:31pm): **um…yeah…

**2BMePrinceoPunk (10:32pm):** question…

**EMMABABY (10:32pm): **answer… J

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:32pm): **Cute. How did you get my email?

**EMMABABY(10:33pm):** **I** didn't. Krys must've. But IDK how.

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:33pm): **Hm…

**EMMABABY(10:34pm):** Deep in thought?

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:36pm):** lol…no, just thinking…this is the 3rd time I've changed it…

**EMMABABY(10:37pm):** damn…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:38pm):** yeah…another question…

**EMMABABY(10:38pm):** another answer… J

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:39pm): **again…cute. Are you really wanting that that?

**EMMABABY(10:40pm): **J Yeah. I'm considering it.

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:41pm):** Cool, cool

**EMMABABY(10:41pm):** Yeah. Look, I've got to go. Bye.

****EMMABABY has signed off (10:42pm)****

_Interesting,_ thought Shannon saving the conversation.

"Let's see if Hardy is away…" said Shannon opening a new email.

**To: **HighFlyer77  
**From: **2BMePrinceoPunk  
**Subject:** Dead Man…

You, my friend, are a dead man! –shan-

Shannon hit send and waited.

**Chat invite from: HighFlyer77  
****HighFlyer77(10:50pm):** Why am I a dead man?

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:50pm):** Got another email from Emma.

**HighFlyer77(10:51pm): **…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:52pm):** She was apologizing for the email. Said her friend was writing them…

**HighFlyer77(10:53pm): **…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:53pm): **Told her you were writing mine…

**HighFlyer77(10:53pm): **…and…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:54pm):** she sent an instant chat via her hotmail account…

**HighFlyer77(10:54pm):** :-O Really…what happened???

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:55pm):** Can't tell you that…J

**HighFlyer77(10:55pm):** Jerk…  
****2BMePrinceoPunk has signed off****

Shannon logged out of his email and closed his computer.

"I might asked Shane 'bout that tat…" said Shannon falling into his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

* * *

"Up, up!" said Krystal shaking Emma.

"Go away," said Emma.

"Come on. I'll fess up if you get up," said Krystal.

"Go away. Too early," said Emma.

"I'm gonna email him again if you don't get up," said Krystal grabbing the laptop.

"Whatever," said Emma rolling over.

"Okay," said Krystal logging on. "OOO, new message from 2BMePrinceoPunk."

**To: **EmmaBaby  
**From: **2BMePrinceoPunk  
**Subject:** Tattoo…

I talked to one of my artists at GCI and he said he could do it for $1500. You game? -shan-

"OHMYGOD!!" shouted Krystal.

"What?" said Emma sitting up in bed.

"You got an extra $1500 after a plane ticket?" asked Krystal.

"Why?" asked Emma.

"Because Mr. Moore here said it would be $1500 at GCI. You've got to go!" shouted Krystal.

"Get off my email…" said Emma.

"Fine…" said Krystal. "But first…"

**To: **2BMePrinceoPunk  
**From:** EmmaBaby**  
Subject:** RE: Tattoo…

Awesome! I've got to get ready to fly out, but I would def get it done. Emma

"Bye!" shouted Krystal laughing.

**IN CAMERON, NC**

"New Message from Emma!" shouted Jeff. "She's game on the tattoo."

"Okay!" shouted Shannon.

**To: **EmmaBaby  
**From: **2BMePrinceoPunk  
**Subject:** RE: RE: Tattoo…

Cool. When you gonna get here? -The Reject

**Chat Invite from: EMMABABY  
****EMMABABY (10:15am):** Hello Jeff…

**2BMePrinceoPunk (10:15am):** no…Shannon…

**EMMABABY(10:16am): **last few emails have been –Shan-; not reject. So, Hello Jeff**.**

"What are you doing?" asked Shannon.

"Nothing…" said Jeff.

**EMMABABY(10:18am):** Did big, bad Jeff get scared…lol

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:18am):** NO

**EMMABABY(10:19am):** So it is Jeff then…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:19am):** No…

**EMMABABY(10:20am): **identity crisis?

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:20am):** damn…you're good…

**EMMABABY(10:21am):** I know.

**EMMABABY(10:22am):** And since u & Krys like talking to each other, here:

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:23am):** Giving out her email?

**EMMABABY(10:23am):** Payback…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:24am):**Nice…here's Shannon…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:26am: **yo

**EMMABABY(10:26am):** you gangsta?

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:27am): **you know it…word…

**EMMABABY(10:28am): **I'm sure you sounded really white just then…lol

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:28am):** You have no idea. So about that tattoo?

**EMMABABY(10:30am):** I have to travel a long way to get it…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:30am):** How far?

**EMMABABY(10:31am):** NM

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:31am):** damn…

**EMMABABY(10:32am):** yup…so that would be one expensive tattoo…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:33am):** yeah…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:33am): **SOLUTION!

**EMMABABY(10:34am): **:/ ???

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:35am):** email me whenever you are on this is of the country, and we can do it then.

**EMMABABY(10:35am):** Ah…Krys and I will be in Fl next wknd. That work?

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:36am):** As long as you don't mind the side trip

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:36am):** Whatcha going to Fl for?

**EMMABABY(10:36am):** TNA…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:37am): **Awesome…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:37am):** Question…

**EMMABABY(10:38am): **Answer…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(10:38am):** Cute…send a pic?  
****EMMABABY has signed off (10:39am)****

"Damn…" said Shannon signing off.


	7. Chapter 7

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

* * *

**To: **SkittlesLover  
**From: **HighFlyer77  
**Subject:** Hotmail?

You got hotmail Krystal? -Jeff-

**Chat Invite from: SkittlesLover  
****SkittlesLover (11:15pm):** Who are you really?

**HighFlyer77(11:15pm): **Jeff Hardy

**HighFlyer77(11:16pm):** Got your email from Emma

**SkittlesLover(11:18pm):** Prove it. Email me a pic.

**To: **SkittlesLover  
**From: **HighFlyer77  
**Subject:** Proof…  
**Attachment:**

Proof. Even got a sign just 4 you. –Jeff-

**HighFlyer77 (11:23pm):** Get it?

**SkittlesLover(11:24pm): **Yup…

**HighFlyer77(11:24pm): **Your turn…

**SkittlesLover(11:26pm):** BrB  
****SkittlesLover has signed off (11:26pm)****


	8. Chapter 8

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

* * *

"This is gonna be awesome!" said Krystal drying her hair.

"Yeah…" said Emma.

Krystal had on a pair of tight jeans and Jeff Hardy's new shirt/ She had her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Emma had her black and red hair down, so it hung around her shoulders. She had on a short plaid skirt with black leggings on underneath. She had on Shannon's DILLIGAF shirt on, cut just under her boobs, per Krystal's request.

"Where are my boots!?" said Krystal throwing clothes around the hotel room.

"Bottom of your suitcase, darling," laughed Emma.

"Shut up," said Krystal as she put on her calf high boots.

Emma slipped on her strappy high heels, then they left for the arena.

"What up Shannon?" asked Jeff coming in.

"Not much. Getting ready for my match," replied Shannon lacing up his boots.

"Cool, cool. So, I think they are here," said Jeff.

"Who?" asked Shannon.

"Krystal & Emma," said Jeff.

"How do you know? You said Krystal bailed on you," laughed Shannon.

"She emailed me her in her outfit, minus her face. She's teasing me… But…I think I spotted her," said Jeff.

"Uh-huh…sure," said Shannon.

"You excited…" asked Krystal.

"Huh…uh…yeah…" said Emma from her chair.

"What's up?" asked Krystal.

Before Emma could respond, Jeff's music started playing, followed by Mr. Anderson's. The tow bitched back and forth for a while.

"I've got bigger balls than Ken," shouted Krystal.

Mr. Anderson must have heard Krystal, because he turned and looked at her and Emma. Emma sunk down in her chair when he walked over to the ropes.

"Is that so sweetheart. I'm sure it's only cause you've got corner duties!" shouted Mr. Anderson.

"Oy! Why don't you come say that to my face, ya jackass!" shouted Krystal.

"Krys…shut it…" said Emma as Ken got out of the ring.

"You…are…a…slut…" said Mr. Anderson.

Without thinking, Krystal spit in his face. Emma immediately pulled her back into her seat.

"Why you little bitch…" said Ken wiping his face.

"Krystal! Cool it!" shouted Emma.

Mr. Anderson was about to say something when Jeff heard Emma. Jeff slid out of the ring and pounced on Ken. The two fought a little before security and Shannon and RVD came running out to break it up.

Jeff and Ken were escorted backstage, while Emma and Krystal were escorted away by a security guard.


	9. Chapter 9

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

* * *

Emma and Krystal were walking out the front door when a security guard walked up to them.

"Excuse me," said the man.

"Yes?" asked Emma turning around.

"Are you, um…SkittlesLover?" asked the security guard.

You could tell he didn't want to be doing this.

"I am," said Krystal.

"Come with me, both of you," said the guard walking off.

Krystal and Emma followed the security guard. He led them through a side door and down a long hallway. They turned a corner before they reached the end of the hallway. The guard stopped walking and opened a door.

"Wait here," said the security guard.

"Wonder what's going on," said Krystal sitting down.

"You are probably getting sued," said Emma.

"Naw," said Krystal.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Krystal from the couch.

"I must say, you look better in that outfit in person," said Jeff entering the room,.

"Oh…My…God…," said Krystal.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"I really…wow…um…" said Krystal.

"She's having a moment," said Emma.

"Okay…anyway. That was fucking hilarious!" said Jeff.

"I really didn't think he could here me," said Krystal.

"You'd be surprised what we can hear up there," laughed Jeff. "And by what you did out there, I do believe you have bigger balls than Ken."

Krystal smiled slightly. "What are we doing back here?"

"Wanted to meet you face to face," said Jeff. "On with formalities. I'm Jeff Hardy."

Jeff extended his hand towards Krystal. Krystal laughed before extending her own.

"I'm Krystal Scott," she said.

"Jeff Hardy," said Jeff turning towards Emma.

"Emma Mitchell," said Emma extending her own hand.

"Now that that's out of the way, I'm hungry and we are going to eat. Come on," said Jeff.

Emma and Krystal just stared at Jeff.

"I'm strong enough to pick you both up, don't make me. I'm hungry, can we please go…please…" said Jeff.

"Well, since you begged…" laughed Krystal walking out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

* * *

"God, I love Chinese food!" said Krystal sitting down next to Emma.

"So, how long you two known each other?" asked Jeff.

"Almost forever…" started Krystal.

Before Krystal could continue. Jeff's phone started to ring.

"Yo?" said Jeff.

_"Where the hell are you?!"_ shouted Shannon.

"Cool out. I'm down the road at the Chinese place," replied Jeff.

_"Did you walk, cause the car is still here?"_ asked Shannon.

"Nope. Hitched a ride with some pretty ladies," laughed Jeff. "Come eat with us!"

Jeff hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Where were we? Oh. 'Almost forever'," said Jeff.

Emma and Krystal laughed at Jeff before Krystal continued. Twenty minutes later Shannon showed up at the restaurant.

"You are you of your mind," said Shannon walking over to the table.

"Shannon, this is Krystal and Emma," said Jeff.

"Hello. Come with me," said Shannon grabbing Jeff's arm.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"Do you honestly think that is them?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Jeff.

"How do you know?" asked Shannon.

"Because instead of asking for Krystal, I asked if she was SkittlesLover," said Jeff.

"Excuse us, but we have to go. We've got a long trip ahead of us. It was nice seeing you face to face," said Krystal.

"No problem. Ditto. Talk to you later. Bye Emma," said Jeff hugging Krystal.

"Bye," said Emma walking out the door.

Emma and Krystal got in Emma's car and drove back to the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

**

* * *

**

**Chat invite from 2BMePrinceoPunk  
****2BMePriceoPunk(11:30pm): **Whatcha doing?

**EMMABABY(11:30pm): **Sitting nxt to the pool.

**2BMePriceoPunk(11:31pm):** Sounds like fun

**2BMePriceoPunk(11:31pm): **You watch TNA?

**EMMABABY (11:31pm):** yeah…

**2BMePriceoPunk(11:32pm):** What's wrong?

**EMMABABY(11:32pm):** Nothing…

**2BMePriceoPunk(11:32pm):** Liar…

**2BMePriceoPunk(11:33pm):** What's wrong?

**EMMABABY(11:33pm): **Whatcha doing?

**2BMePriceoPunk(11:34pm):** Fixing to go for a swim. Don't change the subject.

**EMMABABY(11:35pm):** Did you go home after the show?

**2BMePriceoPunk(11:36pm):** Naw. Jeff and I crashed at a hotel. Hotel de Leon…lol  
****EMMABABY has signed off (11:37pm)****

Shannon logged off and put on his swim trunks and went down to the hotel pool. There was already someone in the pool when he got there, but at this point he could care less. He laid his things down on a chair and dived in when the girl surfaced.

Emma turned around when she was splashed from behind. She saw him swimming under the water, she slowly moved to the side of the pool as he surfaced.

"Hello," said Emma.

"Hi," said Shannon. "Weren't you at the Chinese place?"

"Yeah. Emma," she said extending her hand.

"I'm…" started Shannon.

"No need for introductions on your part," smiled Emma.

"Fan?" asked Shannon.

"Only slightly," said Emma.

Emma swam to the deep end of the pool and climbed out. It was then Shannon got a good look at her.

She looked like she weighed around 120lbs., a petite frame, with some muscles. Her black and red hair was slicked back from the water. She was wearing a black bikini that had skulls on the top. Her top looked like it was too small for her boobs, which looked Cs. She had a tattoo on her let side, of an Angel/Devil mix.

Emma had sat down on her chair and pulled out her phone and acted like she was texting. She took a picture then emailed it to Shannon.

Emma slid the phone in her bag and jumped back in the pool. While she was swimming around, Shannon got out to look at his phone.

"Hm…looks like she wants to talk now," said Shannon opening his email.

**To: **2BMePrinceoPunk  
**From: **EmmaBaby  
**Subject:** Hey stupid…  
**Attachment: **Pix782

I didn't think you were that dense, Shannon. –Emma-

Shannon read the email, then looked at the picture. It was of him, in the pool a few minutes ago. When he turned around, Emma has disappeared.

_Damn it,_ thought Shannon.

Shannon grabbed his things and booked it back to his room.


	12. Chapter 12

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

* * *

Shannon burst into his hotel room. Jeff, who had been on his bed, was now on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Jeff standing up.

"What?" said Shannon grabbing his laptop.

"What is going on!?" asked Jeff slightly agitated.

"Why does it matter? Why are you so jumpy?" asked Shannon.

"I'm not jumpy," said Jeff.

"Bull. You went five feet in the air when I burst in the room," said Shannon.

"Did not," said Jeff.

"Did too," said Shannon logging into his email.

"Go outside, it's nice outside," said Jeff.

"You wanna touch yourself so bad, you go outside," said Shannon.

"What! I wasn't…" started Jeff.

"So ya just felt like pitching a tent in your pants?" asked Shannon raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up…" said Jeff walking out on the balcony.

"What's wrong girl?" asked Krystal.

"Nothing," said Emma taking her laptop out on the balcony.

**Chat invite from: 2BMePrinceoPunk  
****Chat denied.  
****Chat invite from: 2BMePrinceoPunk  
****Chat denied.  
****Chat invite from: 2BMePrinceoPunk  
****Chat denied.**

"For the love of god, take a hint," said Emma**.**

**Chat invite from: JamesGang80  
****JamesGang80(12:01am):** Hey seetness

**EMMABABY(12:02AM):** Hello baby…

**JamesGang80(12:02am): **What's wrong?  
**Chat invite from: 2BMePrinceoPunk  
****Chat denied.  
****EMMABABY(12:03am):** Nothing…

**JamesGang08(12:03am): **w/e...What's wrong?

**EMMABABY(12:04am):** Nothing…swear.

**JamesGang80(12:04am): **Bullshit!

**JamesGang80(12:04am): **Tell me!  
****Chat ended**  
****Chat invite from: 2BMePrinceoPunk  
****Chat denied.  
****Chat invite from: 2BMePrinceoPunk  
****Chat denied.**

"Em? Please tell me what's…" started Krystal.

"What?" asked Emma.

"What's that noise?" asked Krystal.

"Sounds like…moaning…" said Emma.

Emma and Krystal leaned over their balcony and looked down.

"Guess you know how big it is now…" laughed Emma.

**Chat invite from: 2BMePrinceoPunk  
2BMePrinceoPunk(12:09am): **Bout time…

**EMMABABY(12:10am): **You're horrible…

**EMMABABY(12:10am):** Let Jeff jerk off in the room and not on the balcony

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:11am):** What?!?

**EMMABABY(12:11am): **Krystal and I are getting a free show…  
****EMMABABY has signed off****

"Jeff!" shouted Shannon.

"Shut up!" shouted Jeff,

"The girls are watching you…" said Shannon.

"What!?" said Jeff.

Jeff opened his eyes and looked around. When he looked up, Krystal was hanging over the balcony above him.

"Like what you see?" smirked Jeff.

"Maybe…if I could see it…" said Krystal disappearing over the edge.

"Wha-" said Jeff.

Jeff dressed himself and walked in the room. He grabbed his keycard and left the room.

"Wonder what happened…" smirked Shannon.


	13. Chapter 13

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

* * *

"Damn. He left," said Krystal.

Just as Krystal sat down, there was a loud knocking on their door.

"What did you say to him…" asked Emma.

"Well, he asked if I like what I saw, and I told him maybe, if I could see it," said Krystal.

"Go open the door," said Emma.

Krystal stood up and walked over to the door. She slowly opened it.

"Hey Jeff. What brings you up here?" smirked Krystal.

"Emma, you might want either go out on the balcony or the diner downstairs," said Jeff never taking his eyes of Krystal.

"I'll take the diner," smiled Emma grabbing her laptop and phone.

"Jeff…" said Krystal.

"You hurt my feelings," said Jeff closing the door behind Emma.

"You're a big boy. You'll survive," smiled Krystal.

"I'll show you 'big boy'," said Jeff unbuttoning his pants.

"Can I get you anything?" asked the waitress.

"Coffee," said Emma.

Emma grabbed her phone and dialed James's number.

"Hello?" answered a woman.

"Um…is James around?" asked Emma.

"Um…he's kind of indisposed, if you know what I mean," giggled the woman.

"Um…okay. Who is this?" asked Emma.

"Charlotte, James's girlfriend. Who is this?" asked Charlotte.

"Emma, James's girlfriend," said Emma.

"James! Who is Emma!" shouted Charlotte.

Emma heard James mumble something in the background.

"She's on the phone, James!" shouted Charlotte.

"SHIT!" shouted James. "Em? Emma!?"

"What!?" said Emma.

"Baby, Char is a little tipsy," said James.

"And you're drunk…don't bother explaining. I don't care!" said Emma slamming her phone closed.

**Chat invite from: 2BMePrinceoPunk  
****2BMePrinceoPunk(12:30am):** Whatcha doing?

**EMMABABY(12:31am): **nothing…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:31am): **you get kicked out of the room

**EMMABABY(12:32am): **yeah…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:32am): **you okay?

**EMMABABY(12:33am): **yeah…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:33am):** you sure?

**EMMABABY(12:34am):** uh-huh

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:34am): **Where are you?

**EMMABABY(12:36am): **diner downstairs…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:36am):** be right there…  
****2BMePrinceoPunk has signed off****

Shannon grabbed his room key and ran out of the room. He hopped on the elevator and rode it to the bottom floor. As soon as the doors opened, Shannon darted for the diner. Shannon found Emma in a corner booth with her head on the table.

"Emma?" said Shannon walking over.

Emma didn't respond.

"Emma?" said Shannon again.

Emma still didn't respond. Shannon sat down beside her and shook her slightly.

"Emma, darlin'?" said Shannon.

Emma finally looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had a few stray tears sliding down her face.

"What's wrong, Emma?" asked Shannon.

"He cheated on me…" said Emma crying again.

Shannon pulled Emma to her feet and picked her up. The waitress put the laptop on Emma's stomach and Shannon walked out of the diner.


	14. Chapter 14

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

* * *

Shannon made it back up to his room; Emma was asleep by now. Miraculously Shannon slipped the key card in the door and opened it. He laid Emma down on his bed and moved the laptop to the table. Just as he opened his own laptop, a chat invite popped up.

**Chat invite from: HighFlyer77.  
****HighFlyer77 (12:46am): **don't wait up…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:47am):** don't plan on it…

**HighFlyer77 (12:47am):** If u run into Emma, let her know…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:48am): **Emma is asleep on the bed here…

**HighFlyer77 (12:48am):** u sly dog…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:49am): **not that. Found her in the diner crying.  
**Group chat invite from: SkittlesLover.  
****SkittlesLover(12:51am): **Whats wrong!!!

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:52am): **um…

**HighFlyer77(12:52am): **calm down woman!!

**SkittlesLover(12:53am): **Well!!

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:53am): **um…

**HighFlyer77(12:54am):** that hurt…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:54am): **she didn't say anything…

**HighFlyer77(12:55am): **she punched me…

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:55am): **Baby

**SkittlesLover(12:55am): **Baby

**SkittlesLover(12:56am): **What happened to Emma?

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:57am): **all she said to me was 'he cheated on me…' then she started crying harder…

**SkittlesLover(12:58am): **I'm gonna kill him!!!

**2BMePrinceoPunk(12:58am): **Who!!!

**HighFlyer77(12:58am): **Who!!!

**SkittlesLover(12:59am): **James…  
****SkittlesLover has signed off**  
****2BMePrinceoPunk(1:00am): **Watch her…

**HighFlyer77(1:00am):** gotta go…she's grabbed the phone…  
****HighFlyer77 has signed off****

Shannon chuckled as he logged off. He looked over at Emma; she was still asleep on the bed. Shannon grabbed his nightclothes and walked into the bathroom.

Emma opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed, but it wasn't her room.

_Where was I last? The diner. Shannon…_, thought Emma.

Emma's eyes darted over to the bathroom when the door opened. Shannon walked out in a pair of dark pants and no shirt. Emma could see all his tattoos. Well, almost all, she could see the top of his skull tattoo and she knew his lip tattoo was still hidden.

"You okay?" asked Shannon.

Emma mentally slapped herself; she was staring at him.

"Um…I'll be fine," said Emma.

"You want to shower? I've got some extra clothes…" said Shannon.

"Yeah…thanks," said Emma.

Emma grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom. As soon as she started the water she jumped in the shower.

"Get a grip woman!" Emma said to herself. "You just broke up with someone. Now is not the time to stare at another…"

Emma finished her shower and walked into the room. Shannon was stretched out on his bed watching TV.

"You gonna tell me?" asked Shannon not looking at Emma.

"What?" asked Emma.

"You going to tell me what's up? All I got out of you was 'he cheated on me'," said Shannon turning the TV off.

"James…" said Emma sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Got that from Krystal," said Shannon. "Who is probably going to kill him…"

Emma chuckled slightly, "That is Krystal for ya…"

"What's going on?" asked Shannon.

"James was supposed to be gone for two weeks with his law firm in France. He called last week saying he wouldn't be home until October," said Emma. "I called him today…"

"Yesterday…" said Shannon. "It is already tomorrow…"

"I guess you are right," chuckled Emma. "But when I called him, come girl answered saying he was 'indisposed'. When I asked who she was, she said she was James's girlfriend. James said she was tipsy…but she sounded fine to me…"

"I'm sorry…" said Shannon.

"Yeah…me too…" said Emma.

Emma quickly turned away from Shannon. Shannon slid to the end of the bed and pulled Emma into a hug.

"I'm gonna go back to my room," said Emma.

"Um…you might not want to do that," said Shannon.

"Why not?" asked Emma.

"They're still having fun…" chuckled Shannon.

"Good point," said Emma. "Night…"

"Night…" said Shannon.


	15. Chapter 15

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

* * *

"Emma…" said Krystal. "Emma?"

"What?" said Emma rolling over.

"We need to get going…" said Krystal.

"I need to pack…" said Emma.

"Everything is in the car already. You can sleep on the way home," said Krystal.

"Okay," said Emma getting up.

Emma changed into her clothes from the night before and left with Krystal.

"You sleep, I will drive okay?" said Krystal.

"Okay. What time is it?" asked Emma sitting in the passenger seat.

"Eleven," said Krystal. "I figured we would stop around three for lunch," said Krystal.

"That's fine," said Emma.

Krystal started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She pulled on to the interstate and Emma got settled and went back to sleep.

"Wakey, wakey," said Krystal turning off the car.

"Where are we?" asked Emma.

"Tallahassee," said Krystal. "Come one. I'm starving."

"You did grab my laptop from Jeff's room, right?" asked Emma.

"Damn it!" said Krystal. "I meant to grab it before I left the room."

"Okay," said Emma.

Emma and Krystal walked into the small diner and sat down. They ordered their lunch and Emma pulled out Krystal's laptop and logged on to her email.

In Emma's inbox was an email from Shannon.

**To:** EmmaBaby  
**From: **2BMePrinceoPunk  
**Subject:** Laptop…

Obviously by now you've realized you left your laptop in Orlando. But being the kind man I am, I took it with me. This is where you tell me I'm awesome. Now to get it back, you can do 1 of 2 things. One, email me your address and I mail it back and you hope UPS doesn't destroy it, or 2 you have Krystal drive your happy…no, ecstatic ass to North Carolina and pick it up **and** get that tattoo. Let me know your decision. –Shannon-

"Great…" said Emma.

"What?" asked Krystal.

"Shannon has my laptop," said Emma.

"Okay…" said Krystal.

"I have one of two options of getting it back. Option 1 is mail via UPS and option 2 is going and getting it," said Emma.

"Really?" asked Krystal. "Email him and tell him we are leaving Tallahassee and will be there in a few hours."

"Okay…" said Emma.

**To:** 2BMePrinceoPunk  
**From:** EmmaBaby  
**Subject:** RE: Laptop…

Krystal is kidnapping me and bringing me to NC to get my laptop…we are in Tallahassee so it will be a few hours. –Emma

Emma sent the email, logged off and ate lunch. At four, Emma and Krystal piled into Emma's car and headed off towards North Carolina.


	16. Chapter 16

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

* * *

"What up Moore. You hear back from Emma yet?" asked Jeff walking into Shannon's kitchen.

"Yeah. Krystal is driving her up here. They are in Tallahassee," said Shannon. "It is going to be, like, two in the morning."

"Have fun waiting up for them," laughed Jeff.

"Don't know what you are laughing at, you're staying up too," laughed Shannon.

"Whatever, man," said Jeff plopping down on Shannon's couch.

"We gotta stop. I gotta pee," said Emma.

"Fine. You can go pee," laughed Krystal pulling into a rest stop.

Emma got out of the car and ran to the bathrooms. Krystal grabbed her laptop and opened Emma's email. There was a new message from Shannon.

**To:** EmmaBaby  
**From:** 2BMePrinceoPunk  
**Subject:** RE: RE: Laptop…

Good. Jeff and I will be waiting for you. Have Krystal text Jeff. 910-555-3782. –Shannon-

**To:** 2BMePrinceoPunk  
**From:** EmmaBaby  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Laptop…

Okay. We are in Grovetown, GA. Still got a ways to go. –Emma-

Krystal sent the reply and put her laptop away when Emma came back.

"Feel better?" laughed Krystal.

"Shut up. Let's go. We've got a long as drive ahead of us," said Emma.

"Okay, okay. We gotta text Jeff when we get in the city limits," said Krystal.

"Stay out of my Email," said Emma.

"Couldn't help myself," laughed Krystal as she pulled back out on the interstate.

"You never can…" mumbled Emma.


	17. Chapter 17

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

"I never want to drive across the country again…" said Emma.

"You've only driven from Charlotte," said Krystal.

"Yeah, but I drove from New Mexico," said Emma. "Text Jeff and tell him we just turned on to Hillsborough Road."

"Okay," said Krystal.

Krystal opened the email and put Jeff's number in her phone. She told Jeff where they were at.

"Get up man. They just got off the interstate," said Jeff closing his phone.

"Okay," said Shannon sitting upright on his couch.

"What happened to staying awake?" laughed Jeff. "Where they gonna stay?"

"Shit. I think the spare room is clean…" said Shannon.

"I'm gonna go meet then. Be back soon," shouted Jeff running out the door.

Ten minutes later Jeff came walking in the door with Krystal and Emma.

"Where is Shannon?" asked Krystal.

"That is a good question," said Jeff. "Come on. We will find him in the morning".

Jeff led the girls up the stairs to the guest room. Jeff opened the door and almost burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Emma.

"That," said Jeff pointing to the bed.

Shannon was curled up on top of the covers of the spare bed asleep.

"Come on. You can stay in his room for now. No point in waking him up now," said Jeff.

Emma and Krystal got ready to go to sleep while Jeff left the room.

"So, how happy are you?' asked Krystal.

"Not…" replied Emma.

"You're kidding. You are fixing to stay the night in Shannon Moore's house, in his bed. Really?" said Krystal.

"Can we just go to sleep," said Emma climbing in the bed.

"Yeah…" said Krystal turning out the light.


	18. Chapter 18

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (so use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy**Read & Review** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

Two hours later, Krystal woke up. She got up out of bed and walked down the stairs. She was walking towards the kitchen when she heard Jeff.

"Mmm…Krys…" moaned Jeff.

"I must have bionic ears or something," said Krystal leaning over the edge of the couch.

"Shit!" said Jeff grabbing a blanket.

"Scare ya?" giggled Krystal.

"Um…no…just wasn't…" stammered Jeff.

"Wasn't expecting someone to come downstairs at four in the morning," said Krystal sitting down next to Jeff.

"Um…right…" said Jeff.

"So Jeff, what exactly were you thinking about?" asked Krystal scooting closer to Jeff.

"N…Nothing…" Jeff stammered again.

"So you just like thinking about me?" asked Krystal whispering it in Jeff's ear.

"Um…well…" said Jeff.

Krystal slid her hand under the blanket causing Jeff to jump when she grabbed his hard cock.

"Um…Krystal," said Jeff.

Krystal ran her hand up and down Jeff's shaft causing small moans to escape him. As she brought her hand to the tip, she ran her thumb over the slit causing Jeff's eyes to roll into the back of his head.

"Oh god…" moaned Jeff.

Krystal smirked to herself while she kept up her assault.

"If you don't stop now, I'm gonna take you on this couch," said Jeff.

"Is that a challenge Mr. Hardy?" giggled Krystal.

Without a hesitation, Jeff picked Krystal up and stripped her of her pants and panties.

"Told you," said Jeff as he slipped into Krystal causing both to moan.

"Oh god Jeff…mmm…harder…" moaned Krystal.

Shannon woke up when he heard Jeff shout Krystal's name. He looked over at the clock.

"4:30am. I'm gonna kill him," said Shannon.

Shannon got up from the bed and walked across the hall to his room. He didn't bother to turn on the light, the moon was bright enough to see.

Shannon looked at his bed. There was a small lump in his bed. Suddenly the lump moved and it revealed to Shannon it was Emma.

_Emma is in __**my**__bed. Dammit! My couch!_, thought Shannon.

By this time the moaning had stopped. Shannon walked out of his room and down the stairs to the living room. Jeff and Krystal were lying on the couch under a blanket.

"You're buying me a new couch," said Shannon walking back up the stairs.

By the times Shannon got back up stairs, Emma was awake. She was sitting at the foot of his bed staring out the window.

"You okay?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah. Just thinking," said Emma.

"About?" asked Shannon.

"How is it men want to cheat on me," said Emma. "James isn't the first."

"Really?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah. He's the third," said Emma bringing her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry," said Shannon.

"I mean, I'm not overbearing. Is it because I'm ugly or something?" said Emma starting to cry.

"You're not ugly Emma. Far from it, actually,' said Shannon. "Believe me, any man is insane if he cheats on you."

"Whatever," said Emma.

"I'll let you get back to sleep," said Shannon starting to leave.

"Hey Shannon," said Emma standing.

"Yeah?" he said turning around.

"Do you really think I am pretty?" asked Emma.

"No," said Shannon. "You, Emma, are gorgeous."

Emma closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Shannon.


	19. Chapter 19

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy.**Read & Review.** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

Emma woke up later that morning still in Shannon's arms. She smiled to herself before she frowned. She made to move to get up, but Shannon's arms tightened around her waist.

"I got to get up," said Emma smiling again.

"No ya don't. Besides, I'm too comfortable to move," laughed Shannon.

"You stay, I move," said Emma starting to move again.

"Nope. We both stay," said Shannon.

"Hey, Shannon, if you don't let Emma up, you force Jeff and I to have sex on your kitchen counters!" shouted Krystal as she walked by the room.

"Ya wouldn't dare!" shouted Shannon.

"Oh, she would," laughed Emma.

"Fine. Just cause I don't want to buy new counters" laughed Shannon.

Emma grabbed some clothes out of her bag and walked into the shower. Shannon got up and started walking down the stairs.

"Here he comes. Now!" giggled Krystal. "Oh, Jeff…oh god…"

"Uhnmm…Krystal…" moaned Jeff.

"Dammit guys! She's up!" shouted Shannon walking into the kitchen.

"Relax man," laughed Jeff.

Krystal was making pancakes while Jeff was making bacon and eggs.

"Don't even play…" said Shannon grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Mmm…I smell coffee," said Emma walking into the kitchen.

"Freshly made,' said Krystal.

"Yay," said Emma pouring a cup.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Krystal.

"I'm going to the gym, Reject is going to GCI," said Jeff.

"Ooo! Emma can get her tattoo today!" shouted Krystal.

"Um…no," said Emma nursing her coffee.

"Come on," said Shannon. "It will be an awesome tattoo!"

"Not for my first one," said Emma.

"Hmm…she's got a point. We can find something small for ya," smiled Shannon.

"What are my chances of getting out of this?" asked Emma.

"Slim to none," said Shannon.

"Ah, but I still have a chance," smiled Emma.

"I guess, just not a very good one," replied Shannon.

"I can try, can't I?" said Emma.

"Enough talking!" said Krystal. "I'm going with Jeff. Emma, you're going with Shannon."

"Oh joy. Forced into going to the tattoo shop," smiled Emma.

"Shut up and get ready,"


	20. Chapter 20

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy.**Read & Review.** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

"There has to be something here you like," said Shannon.

"Nope," said Emma looking through the flash at GCI.

"Nothing at all?" asked Shannon.

"Nothing," said Emma.

"I don't believe that," said Shannon. "Look again."

"Fine," said Emma.

Emma started looking through the flash again. Once again, she didn't find anything she went and sat down behind the counter looking at the body rings.

"Still nothing?" asked Shannon.

"Nada," said Emma.

"What about this?" asked Shannon showing Emma a drawing.

"He that's from my sketch book!" said Emma taking the drawing. "How'd you get it?"

"Krystal photocopied it. She said you always talked about getting it," said Shannon.

"Yeah, like three years ago. I had a butterfly phase," said Emma.

"It's good. And it would look good on your shoulder," said Shannon. "I will even pay for it."

"I don't know," said Emma.

"Come on," said Shannon.

"Okay," said Emma.

"Have a nice workout?" asked Jeff.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Krystal. "So what happened to us actually going to the gym?"

"You came downstairs in that outfit," chuckled Jeff.

"Oh, don't blame this on me," said Krystal.

"Okay. It was either here or at the gym. And I don't think they would want us to have sex on their floor," said Jeff.

"So you chose your best friends guest bed, floor, shower, and pool?" said Krystal. "Really?"

"Yup," laughed Jeff.

"You, sir, are a horrible friend," smiled Krystal.

"You know it," smiled Jeff.

"Well?" asked Shannon.

"I like it," said Emma looking at the new tattoo.

"Good," said Shannon. "No we can get the other one tomorrow."

"No. One tattoo is enough for now," said Emma.

"Okay," said Shannon sulking.

"Loser," said Emma. "Come one. I'm hungry."

Emma and Shannon got in Emma's car and headed back to Shannon's house.

"So what did you get?" asked Jeff when Emma walked through the door.

"What'd ya do?" asked Shannon.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"You spoke first. You usually are hiding something if you speak first," said Shannon.

"Are not," said Jeff.

"How was the workout Krystal?" asked Emma.

"Fantastic," said Krystal still watching the TV.

"They had sex instead," said Emma.

"What?" said Shannon looking at her.

"Krystal hates working out. For her to say it was fantastic, she had sex instead," said Emma.

"Jeff?" said Shannon.

"What?" said Jeff.

"Where?" asked Shannon.

"Guest bed," said Jeff.

"And the floor in there," added Krystal.

"Where else?" asked Emma.

"The shower," said Krystal.

"And?" asked Emma.

"Pool," said Jeff quietly.

"MY POOL! Really guys?" shouted Shannon.

Emma started laughing at Shannon's outburst.

"This isn't funny," said Shannon.

"Well think about it. They could've done it in YOUR bed," laughed Emma.

"Don't give them any ideas," said Shannon.

"Oh, ya baby," said Emma.

"So what tattoo did you get?" asked Jeff changing the subject.

"Her butterfly," smiled Krystal.

'What makes you so sure I did?" asked Emma walking upstairs.

Emma walked down the hall to the guest room. Shannon was in the bathroom cleaning the shower.

"Calm down, Shannon. If anything, go have sex in his shower," laughed Emma.

"Ya know what, I should," said Shannon.

"I was kidding," said Emma.

"Fine," said Shannon going back to cleaning.


	21. Chapter 21

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy.**Read & Review.** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

Shannon finished cleaning the shower and walked into the guestroom. He stripped the sheets off the bed and took them to his laundry room. When he got back upstairs with new sheets Emma was in the room, changing clothes. Shannon dropped the sheets when he saw her.

"Um…sorry," said Shannon turning to leave.

"Oh. My bad! Should've closed the door," said Emma grabbing a shirt. "Hey Shannon?"

"Yeah?" asked Shannon not turning around.

"You gonna leave the sheets on the floor?" asked Emma.

"I can do it later…" said Shannon.

"I'm dressed, Shannon," said Emma.

Shannon turned around and looked at Emma.

_God, just barely,_ thought Shannon.

Emma was in a tank top and a pair of booty shorts. Shannon picked up the sheets and Emma helped him make the bed. Shannon tried not to stare at Emma when she bent over.

Emma caught on to what Shannon was doing, or trying not to do. Shannon went to pick up the comforter to put it on the bed when Emma shut the door.

Emma took off her tank top and threw it at Shannon's head. Shannon turned around and looked at Emma. Shannon's jaw dropped when he saw a topless Emma. Not only was she topless, Shannon couldn't believe that her nipples were pierced.

Emma walked over to Shannon and kissed him before she chickened out. Shannon dropped the comforter and kissed Emma back. Emma started pulling at the bottom of Shannon's shirt. Shannon broke the kiss and helped pull the shirt over his head.

Emma ran her hands down Shannon's chest until she reached his belt. Emma undid his belt and pulled it off. She unbuttoned his pants. Shannon stepped out of his pants and boxers. Shannon started kissing Emma, pushing her down to the bed. Shannon slipped Emma's shorts and thong off her.

As Shannon climbed back on top if Emma he slid two fingers into her, sliding them in and out of her slowly. He leaned over and kissed her.

Shannon pulled his fingers out of Emma causing her to whimper from the loss of pleasure.

"It's okay, baby," said Shannon.

Shannon ran his tongue across his fingers, tasting her juices.

_God, she tastes great,_ thought Shannon.

Shannon lowered his head to her entrance, and ran his tongue across it.

Emma jerked her hips towards his face. Shannon smiled to himself when she did this. He ran his tongue across it again before he stuck it in her.

Emma moaned in pleasure as Shannon worked her over. She lowered her hands to his head, making him stay.

"Oh god…Shannon…" said Emma. "Oh god…I'm gonna cum…SHANNON!"

Shannon licked at her until she came down from her high. He climbed up her and kissed her again.

Emma rolled Shannon onto his back. She could feel his arousal against her leg while she kissed him. She slowly kissed her way down his chest until she reached him.

She ran her tongue across the slit, causing Shannon to jerk his hips up. Emma smiled and did it again.

Shannon moaned as Emma took his whole length in her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, hollowing out her cheeks when she brought her head up.

"Em…" started Shannon.

Shannon came when Emma drug her nails across his inner thigh. Emma swallowed every drop of him. She pulled him out of her mouth and kissed him again.

Emma and Shannon climbed off the bed and got dressed again.

Shannon stopped Emma as she was leaving the room.

"Emma?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah?" said Emma.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Shannon.

Emma walked over to him and kissed him.

"One, I've always wanted to. And two, cause you were oozing sexual frustration," laughed Emma.


	22. Chapter 22

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy. **Read & Review. ** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up. *****

Everyone ate outside for dinner. Jeff sat next to Shannon, and Emma and Krystal opposite them.

"So, when do ya'll go home?" asked Jeff.

"Tomorrow," said Emma.

"Oh. Do we really have to leave tomorrow?" asked Krystal.  
Can't we stay? If it is okay with Shannon."

"I don't care," said Shannon.

"Thanks!" said Krystal smiling.

Jeff has a huge smile on his face along with Krystal. Emma rolled her eyes as she ate her food. Krystal kicked her chair causing Emma to jump and Shannon and Jeff to laugh.

"Not funny," said Emma.

"Don't roll your eyes," said Krystal.

"Don't sound desperate," smiled Emma.

"I'm not desperate," said Krystal.

"So, you fuck Jeff every chance you get, why?" asked Emma.

"Shut up!" said Krystal.

Emma laughed when Krystal got up from the table. A few minutes later Krystal came back outside.

Krystal dumped a bucket of water on Emma. Emma screamed and jumped out of her chair.

"What the hell!" shouted Emma.

"Cooled off yet?" asked Krystal.

"What?" asked Emma.

"I heard you and Shannon going at it today," said Krystal. "Talk about desperate."

"Once. You and Jeff, what 3 or 4 in the past day and a half," said Emma. "I've got to get back to New Mexico because I have a job to get back to. A life to live."

"You deserve a break. You sound ungrateful," said Krystal.

"No. My break is over. I'm not ungrateful. I've enjoyed my time away from my everyday life, for the most part. But unlike you, I have to get back to it. You can loaf around and do nothing, cause you work for daddy. I can't. I have a mortgage to pay," said Emma.

Emma walked back into the house and up to the guest room. Shannon followed her in. Emma was packing her clothes when Shannon knocked on the door.

"Emma?" asked Shannon.

"Huh?" said Emma still packing.

"You don't have to leave," said Shannon.

"I know. But I do have my own life. I am leaving tomorrow morning. I've already got a cab coming to get me," said Emma.

Shannon sighed and walked back downstairs. Emma sighed as she packed the rest of her things.

"Do something, Shannon," said Jeff later that night.

"Like what? She is dead set on going home," said Shannon.

Shannon got up from the couch and walked upstairs to his room. He turned on the light to see Emma asleep in the bed.

"Light…off," mumbled Emma.

"Like my bed that much?" asked Shannon.

"While it is comfortable, you never changed the sheets on the guest bed again," said Emma.

"Wait, isn't Krystal asleep in there?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah…" said Emma.

Emma and Shannon burst out laughing. Krystal got up and closed their door and went back to sleep. Emma started laughing harder.

Shannon took off his shirt and walked over to the bed.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Shannon.

"It is your bed after all," said Emma.

"My god, you're right," smiled Shannon.


	23. Chapter 23

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy.**Read & Review.** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

Shannon woke up the next morning alone in his bed. He sat up and ran his hand across his face. Shannon got out of bed and went downstairs. Laying on the table was a note from Jeff.

"Shannon, Taking Krys to my place for the rest of her stay. You work things out with Emma. –Jeff," read Shannon. "Great. Now I am alone."

Shannon sat down on his couch and pulled out his laptop and logged onto his email. He had a new message.

**To:** 2BMePrinceoPunk**  
From: **EmmaBaby**  
Subject:** My Reasons…

I know by the time you wake up and read this I wont be there. I am at the airport waiting on my flight home. If you don't know, Jeff came by and got Krystal. I had a great time the past few days hanging out with you and Jeff, but I have my life to get back to. Bills to pay, a job to go to. Don't hate me for this, I promise, promise, promise to always watch TNA. Much love –Emma

Shannon closed his laptop and went and packed for his trip back to Orlando.


	24. Chapter 24

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy.**Read & Review.** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

3 MONTHS LATER

Emma walked into her living room and plopped down on her couch. She picked up her mail and shuffled through it. There was an envelope with no return address. Emma opened the envelope and pulled out another enveloped with Krystal's handwriting on it.

"What is she doing now?" asked Emma.

Emma opened it and pulled out a long piece of paper.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. Jeffery Nero Hardy and Ms. Krystal Michelle Scott on September 25, 2010.

Emma laid the paper down before she read the rest of it. She stood up from the couch and went to her room. She pulled out her laptop and logged on to her email and hotmail account.

Chat invite from JamesGang80

**Chat denied.**

**Chat invite from JamesGang80**

**Chat denied**

**Chat invite from JamesGang80**

**Chat denied**

**Chat invite from JamesGang80**

**JamesGang80:** I'm sorry. Forgive me…

**EMMABABY:** leave me alone or I will file a restraining order on you!

**JamesGang80:** Come on. Don't play that way! I love you!

**EMMABABY:** All of this is evident by what you did 3mo ago. Good Bye

****Chat Ended****

Emma was about to close her laptop when another chat popped up.

Chat invite from SkittlesLover

**SkittlesLover:** You coming to the wedding?

**EMMABABY: **Don't know

**SkittlesLover:** Come on.

**EMMABABY:** I just got the invite.

**SkittlesLover:** Only problem. We've moved it up to next week… ;^)

**EMMABABY:** Great…

**SkittlesLover:** Your plane ticket will get to you tomorrow. It is up to you if you come. Bye.

****SkittlesLover has signed off****

"She coming?" asked Jeff.

"I have got no idea…" said Krystal.


	25. Chapter 25

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy.**Read & Review.** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

Emma stepped off the plane and went to luggage claim and grabbed her bag. She walked out front and got a cab and had him take her to a hotel.

Emma laid back on the hotel bed and sighed.

"What am I doing here?" said Emma.

"Hopefully coming to my wedding," said Krystal from the door.

"Wha-" said Emma as she sat up in the bed. "How did you get in here?"

"Lady at the front office gave me the key. My mom came in on a flight right after yours. Jeff saw you leave," said Krystal sitting down in a chair. "So, you're coming to the wedding?"

"Well, I am here aren't I?" smiled Emma.

"Come on. You can stay with Jeff and I," said Krystal.

"No. I don't want to impose," said Emma.

"Never," said Krystal grabbing the bag and walking out the door.

Emma got up and followed Krystal down to Krystal's car.

"Nice car," said Emma.

"Thanks. Jeff just got it," said Krystal.

"And he is letting you drive it?" asked Emma.

"Hey. My driving isn't that bad," said Krystal.

"What ever you say," laughed Emma as Krystal floored it out of the parking lot.

Krystal turned into a driveway thirty minutes later and turned off the car.

"Home," smiled Krystal.

"So this is where you have been for the past month and a half," said Emma.

"Yup," smiled Krystal.

Emma exited the car and grabbed her bags and followed Krystal into the house.

"I'm Back!" shouted Krystal walking up the stairs.

"Okay!" shouted Jeff from the kitchen.

Krystal walked down the hall and opened a door.

"Guest room," said Krystal. "Mom is across the hall. Jeff and I are at the other end."

"Okay," said Emma.

"Dinner is at 8, we are all going out," said Krystal. "Dress up."

"Okay," said Emma laying down on the bed.

"So?" asked Jeff when Krystal walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know. And your end?" asked Krystal.

"Don't worry about it," said Jeff kissing Krystal's forehead.

"Okay. We need to clean up and get ready. It is 5:30pm now," said Krystal.

"Okay," said Jeff.


	26. Chapter 26

*****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…***I also don't own and movies mentioned either…*** **Enjoy.**Read & Review.** ***Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up.*****

Krystal was fixing Jeff's tie when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" shouted Krystal.

Shannon walked through the door and smiled.

"I look stupid in this thing!" said Shannon.

"You? Look at me," said Jeff.

"You both look fine," said Krystal. "Let's Go!"

"Loud much…" said Shannon. "That was my ear."

"Speaking of ears, how is your?" asked Krystal looking at Shannon's head.

"Fine. But what' with the yelling?" asked Shannon.

"Some of us are deaf," said Ms. Scott walking down the stairs.

"Then some are slow as hell," said Krystal looking up the stairs.

"My bad. I don't like dressing up," said Emma walking down the stairs.

Emma was in a black, backless dress with black stilettos. Shannon just stared at her. Her hair, which was once black with red streaks was now black with red and blue tips. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant, but simple ponytail.

"Everyone ready?" asked Krystal. "Good, let's go."

Krystal grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him through the door, her mother following close behind. As Emma walked out of the house Jeff pulled out of the driveway.

"If I didn't know any better I think they would be avoiding us," said Emma.

"But, since we know better," said Shannon.

"They are getting married, right?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. Surprisingly," said Shannon.

"Okay. So it isn't just a ploy to get us together. Okay, but there is something going on," said Emma.

"Oh, yeah. Come on. We better go before Krystal flips her lid," said Shannon walking to his car.

_Oh, Lord help us if she does_, thought Emma.


	27. Chapter 27

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up****

Shannon pulled into the restaurant parking lot and turned off the car. Emma opened her door and started to get out. Shannon saw something out of the corner of his eye and he turned and looked.

"Wow…" said Shannon.

"What?" asked Emma turning to look at him.

"Your tattoo…" said Shannon.

"Thanks…I think…" replied Emma.

"It looks good," said Shannon getting out of the car.

Emma had a Tribal cross tattoo on her back. She still had the butterfly tattoo, but it was covered up by her dress. She also has an anklet tattoo on her right ankle.

Emma followed Shannon into the restaurant and to the back table where everyone was sitting. Emma sat next to Krystal, next to her Jeff, then Krystal's mother, and Shannon on the other side of Emma.

"So, explain the tattoo," said Krystal not looking up from the menu.

"What? Tattoo? You got another one?" asked Jeff looking at Emma.

"He he…yeah. I have a cross on my back," said Emma turning slightly so he could see. "And an anklet."

"Cool! So, any meaning?" asked Jeff.

"Religious and sentimental," said Emma.

"What is sentimental about your anklet?" asked Jeff.

"I will show you when we get back to the house," said Emma.

Not much was said after that unless it was wedding talk. Emma rolled her eyes a few times at some of the things Krystal had said about the wedding, which earned her a kick to the shin. After about an hour they left the restaurant. Jeff and Krystal to Krystal's mom back to the house and said they would meet Shannon and Emma the river walk afterwards.

"Do you believe them?" asked Emma getting out of Shannon's car at the river walk.

"Not particularly," said Shannon locking the car.

Emma started walking up the path towards the small park that was there. Shannon put his keys in his pocket and followed her. When he reached the park, Emma was sitting on a swing looking at the stars.

"I think you are supposed to move for it to swing," chuckled Shannon.

"No shit Sherlock," said Emma still watching the sky. "I don't want to swing."

"What are you looking at then?" asked Shannon walking up behind her.

Shannon leaned his head over in her way and looked up at the stars, making Emma giggle and shove his head out of the way.

"The stars stupid. I don't see them much anymore. I live to close to the city," said Emma.

"That sucks," said Shannon taking the swing next to her.

"Shannon, when was the last time you just sat and looked at the stars?" asked Emma looking over at him.

"It has been a while," said Shannon.

"See. Now shut up and look at them," laughed Emma.

Emma leaned so far back in the swing that she was almost parallel with the ground. Shannon just smiled as he did the same thing.

Jeff pulled the car up next to Shannon's and turned it off.

"At least they showed up," said Jeff.

"True, true. But it could just be Shannon," said Krystal getting out of the car.


	28. Chapter 28

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up****

Jeff and Krystal walked down the path to the little park. When they got close enough to see Krystal started to smile. Shannon was pushing Emma on the swings and Emma was laughing. Emma had kicked off her shoes and had pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," said Krystal walking up.

"Reminiscing childhood memories," said Shannon.

"Yeah. I haven't been on a swing in years," said Emma.

"Uh-huh," said Jeff.

"So why are we here?" asked Emma.

"To hang out," said Krystal.

"Okay. We were contemplating whether or no you two were going to show up," said Shannon.

"We were thinking the same thing about you two, as well," said Jeff.

"Why does it matter?" asked Emma. "If you had said 'hey Em let's hang out at the park after dinner with Shan and Jeff,' I would've showed up."

"Figures…" said Jeff.

"What?" asked Emma.

"It was her idea to keep everything a secret," said Jeff.

"I figured that much," said Emma getting off the swing. "So are we going to stay here at the park or walk?"

"Walk," said Krystal.

"Should've know," said Emma grabbing her shoes and putting them back on.

"I'm in the same boat you are," said Krystal pointing to her shoes.

"You just had to go somewhere after dinner, didn't you," Emma said playfully rolling her eyes.

"You know it," smiled Krystal locking arms with Jeff.

All four of them walked down the path without saying anything. Krystal would glance at them out the corner of her eye occasionally. Emma was walking next to Krystal and Shannon on her other side. Shannon had his hands in his pockets for the majority of the walk. Emma had her hands around her arms, trying to keep herself warm. It wasn't the warmest day to wear a dress like this on a midnight walk in a park.

Emma and Shannon never noticed Krystal and Jeff turn around and head back to their cars. It was only after Emma tried to ask Krystal a question that they noticed they were missing.

"Damn her…" said Emma.

Shannon just laughed.

"It is a ploy you idiot! At least this was," said Emma looking at him.

"I don't mind," smiled Shannon.

"I figured that much," said Emma turning to walk back to the car.

"The path takes us back around. It is longer if you turn back now," said Shannon still walking.

"Fine," said Emma walking to catch up with him.

"Here, you are going to turn blue if you don't wear it," said Shannon offering his jacket.

"Thanks," said Emma putting it on.

Shannon started snickering.

"What?" asked Emma.

"My clothes ear never going to fit on you," laughed Shannon.

"Well no shit," laughed Emma.

Emma followed Shannon back around to his car. He unlocked it and turned the heat on. Emma was visibly shaking at this point. Shannon started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Emma was asleep by the time they got to Krystal and Jeff's house and it was storming badly. Shannon turned the car off and woke Emma up enough she could walk to the house. Shannon knocked on the door and waited till Jeff opened the door. Emma was leaning against the house half asleep. Shannon leaned over and picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Jeff was right behind them and went back to bed.

Shannon walked into the room and sat Emma down and looked around for her nightclothes. He found them lying on her suitcase. He grabbed them and helped Emma change into them. Shannon was about to leave when Emma called out to him.

"Hey, Shannon?" said Emma half asleep.

"Hmm?" replied Shannon not turning to look at her.

"Stay with me? I don't like storms," said Emma yawning.

"You will be asleep in no time," said Shannon.

Just as Shannon was about to walk out the door a huge lightening bolt streaked across the sky causing Emma to sit up in bed and look at the window.

"You were saying?" giggled Emma.

"I can't stay," said Shannon.

"Why?" asked Emma.

"Cause," replied Shannon.

"Cause why?" asked Emma.

"Because, I can't stay in the same bed as you and not want to do anything," said Shannon.

"Who said I was going to stop you," said Emma pulling her knees up to her chest. "If something happens, something happens. Krystal's mom will get a good show."

"If she can hear it," smiled Shannon closing the door walking over to the bed.


	29. Chapter 29

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up****

Shannon took his shirt off and tossed it towards the foot of the bed and kicked his shoes off and climbed in the bed.

"You always toss your clothes wherever?" asked Emma.

"Basically," smiled Shannon. "I did laundry before ya'll came to the house, so you didn't see the pile I had going."

"Flattered," smiled Emma getting comfortable again.

Just as Emma was about to go to sleep another streak went across the side. Emma immediately slid up next to Shannon, putting her head on his chest. Shannon just smiled and put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Emma was asleep in no time after that.

"What is taking her so long to get up?" asked Krystal.

"You mean them, don't you?" asked Jeff walking into the kitchen.

"No, mom is up already," said Krystal.

"Shannon stayed the night last night," said Jeff kissing Krystal.

"What?" said Krystal looking at Jeff.

"Yeah. He brought Emma home, but he never left. His car is still in the driveway," said Jeff.

Krystal left the kitchen and walked into the living room and looked out the window. Sure enough, Shannon's car was sitting in the driveway. Krystal walked back in the kitchen and started the coffee pot. Jeff smiled at her before he left and went back upstairs.

Jeff walked down the hall to the room Emma was staying in. He leaned against the door to see if he could hear anything. Suddenly the door opened and he fell on his face. Emma and Shannon were laughing at him.

"Morning, Jeff," said Emma.

"Yeah…morning…" said Jeff rubbing his nose. "How long ya'll been up?

"How long has the coffee been brewing?" asked Emma.

"Not long. You can smell that? She just turned it on not two minutes before I came up here," said Jeff looking at Emma.

"I'm good like that," smiled Emma.

Emma walked past Jeff and down the stairs to the kitchen leaving both men in the spare bedroom. Jeff kept looking at Shannon.

"What?" asked Shannon grabbing his shirt.

"Nothing…" said Jeff.

"We didn't do anything," said Shannon putting the shirt on.

"Out of respect her Krys's mom, right?" smiled Jeff.

"No, Emma passed out as soon as I got in the bed," said Shannon.

"Damn…" said Jeff. "Oh well there is always tonight."

"What?" said Shannon.

"We are having a joint bachelor/bachelorette party tonight," said Jeff.

"Oh that is going to be interesting," said Shannon walking past his friend.

"You know it," smiled Jeff following Shannon down the stairs.

Shannon and Jeff walked into the kitchen and Emma and Krystal stopped talking and looked up at them.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"They were talking about us," said Shannon pouring a cup of coffee.

"No they weren't. They are smarter than that," said Jeff.

"No. We were talking about you," smiled Emma.

"Figures," said Jeff sitting down next to Emma. "So what were you saying. How handsome and smart I am?'

"Or how stupid you are," said Shannon leaning on the island.

"Shut didn't nobody ask you," said Jeff.

"Double negative, which mean somebody did ask him," laughed Emma.

"Shut up…" said Jeff.

"Imma guest, you are supposed to be nice to me," frowned Emma.

"Yeah, Jeff you're supposed to be nice to your guests. Make me some eggs!" said Shannon.

"You aint a guest," said Krystal looking at Shannon.

"Damn…I tried," smiled Shannon.

"We can finish our conversation later," smiled Krystal as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Tell me what you were talking about," said Jeff.

"You," said Emma walking out of the kitchen.

Shannon started laughing as he set his cup down.

"Shut up, man," said Jeff.

"Can't help it. I will see ya'll later tonight," said Shannon walking out of the house.


	30. Chapter 30

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up****

"You ready yet?" asked Emma knocking on Krystal's bedroom door.

"No, I look fat in this," said Krystal from the other side of the door.

"Good Lord, let me see!" said Emma knocking on the door.

"No," said Krystal.

"You either let me in, or you lose a door," said Emma.

"You wouldn't," said Krystal.

"Of course not, I would get Shannon to do it," said Emma.

"Damn you…" said Krystal opening the door.

Emma walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked for Krystal, but she had already disappeared into the master bathroom.

"Oh no ya don't," said Emma sticking her foot in the door.

Emma opened the door and found Krystal sitting on the counter next to the sink.

"Stand up," said Emma.

Krystal stood up. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jean skinny jeans and a white shirt that had 'bride' embroidered across it. Emma looked her over. She didn't look fat, but she did look like she had gained a little weight.

"You're not fat," said Emma.

"I am too," said Krystal. "This shirt is supposed to go father down over my jeans than it is! God, it is a bad omen!"

"It is not a bad omen. Christ, you've been eating like no other," said Emma.

"I know, and I can't stop, either!" said Krystal starting to cry.

"Dear god, it isn't that bad," said Emma. "Stay here, but don't lock the door."

"Okay…" said Krystal.

Emma left the room and went down stairs to where Jeff and Shannon were setting up for the party.

"Mind if I borrow you for a minute?" said Emma dragging Jeff out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I," smiled Jeff.

"What is wrong with your wife?" asked Emma.

"What?" asked Jeff looking serious.

"She is spazing about being fat and her clothes not fitting," said Emma. "Now she is crying over the fact that she can't stop eating."

"She isn't fat," said Jeff.

"I know that and you know that, but she thinks she is…wait…" said Emma. "No…well, maybe…"

"What! Speaking in full sentences," said Jeff.

"Well, I was thinking. Krys does look like she had put on a few pounds, but it isn't all over. It is just around her waist. Jeff, she might be prego," said Emma.

"What?" said Jeff.

"Pregnant, you idiot," said Shannon.

"I know what she meant, stupid…but…she would know…right?"

"Not necessarily," said Emma. "You go to the store and get a home pregnancy test. I will try to keep her calm."

"Okay," said Jeff walking out of the house.

Shannon just looked at Emma.

"What?" asked Emma.

"Nothing…" said Shannon turning to finish setting things up.

Jeff came back fifteen minutes later with a pregnancy test. Emma took it from him and went upstairs to the master bathroom where Krystal was still sitting. Emma walked in and closed the bedroom door.

"Here, I really hope you have to pee," said Emma handing Krystal the test.

"What? I don't need this," said Krystal.

"Pee on the damn stick!" said Emma walking into the bedroom.

"Fine…" said Krystal.

Krystal jumped off the counter and opened the box and peed on the stick. She opened the bathroom door when she was done and laid the stick on the counter. Emma looked down at her watch and sat down on the bed.

After two minutes Emma got up and walked into the bathroom, but Krystal stayed on the bed.

"What does it say?" asked Krystal.

"Well…it depends on how you want it to turn out," said Emma looking at the stick.

"At this point, I don't know," said Krystal lying back on the bed.

"Figures you would say that, but get ready for parenthood," said Emma tossing the stick and the box at Krystal and walking out of the room and down the stairs. By the time she reached the stairs Krystal screamed then started crying.

Jeff took off for the stairs and bolted up them, Emma walked out the front door, Shannon following her.

"Where you going?" asked Shannon.

"Don't know. Where ever this goes," said Emma.

"Why?" asked Shannon keeping pace with her.

"To get away from Krystal," said Emma. "She is having a 'moment'."

"A moment?" asked Shannon.

"She is prego and she is throwing a fit about it," said Emma.

"Really? Most women would be ecstatic about that," said Shannon.

"Krys is not most women," said Emma. "She doesn't know when a good thing has fallen in her lap sometimes. Sometimes I think she just got lucky with Jeff, ya know."

"Really?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah. But I guess it is my fault they are together. I gave him her email," said Emma.

"True," said Shannon. "But fate has a way of twisting things her way."

"Oh really? And does fate have another name, maybe Krystal?" laughed Emma.

"Well, I think Krystal and Fate are real close friends," smiled Shannon.

"And why do you think that?" asked Emma.

They had reached a clearing by now and Emma was sitting on the ground. Shannon was still standing, looking at the sky.

"Well, I was talking to Jeff a few days ago. He told me that they wanted to go out to eat with everybody, but Krystal wouldn't go unless you came. Jeff said that you and Krystal hadn't been talking much lately and that he thought you wouldn't come.," said Shannon finally sitting down.

"Figures," said Emma. "But continue."

Shannon smiled at her before he spoke again. "Jeff asked me what I thought about this. I told him that it would be nice to see you again. Jeff smiled then told me that he had to go get Krystal from the mall. I didn't think much about it at that point…"

"But…" said Emma.

"But, later in the day I started thinking about you. About what went on the last time you were in town, all that jazz," said Shannon.

Emma starting smiling and then laughed.

"What?" asked Shannon.

"I have a feeling you were more excited that I was probably going to show up then you led on to believe," said Emma.

"And why is that?" asked Shannon.

"Because with you just thinking about 'all that jazz' that you won't name out loud has given you a boner," said Emma.

Shannon looked down at his pants and cursed. Emma couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" asked Shannon.

"Yes, in fact I do," laughed Emma. 'You missed me sooo much!"

"Damn you!" said Shannon.

Emma got up and started running away from Shannon. Shannon started chasing her around the clearing and through some of the woods before she caught her. Shannon picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked back to where they were sitting originally.

Shannon laid Emma down on the ground and hovered over her. Emma stared up at Shannon with a smile still on her face. Shannon ran his hand through Emma's hair, moving it out of her face, before he leaned down and kissed her.

Emma was shocked slightly, but gave in and kissed him back. She wrapped her hands around his neck and held him to her. She could feel his erection getting harder with each passing second.

Shannon finally broke the kiss and stared down at Emma. Emma was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath and from arousal.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Emma running her hand down Shannon's arm.

"I don't want this to end up like last time," said Shannon.

"What?" said Emma looking at him.

"You left last time," said Shannon.

"I aint going anywhere anytime soon. I don't have a car," laughed Emma.

"No funny," smiled Shannon.

"Well it is the point," said Emma.

"You called a cab last time," said Shannon.

"True, true, from the number I got off your fridge," laughed Emma.

"Damn…" smiled Shannon. "Got to hid that."

"Mmmhmm…" said Emma kissing Shannon.

Shannon obeyed and kissed her back. Shannon ran his hand down Emma's face, down her neck to her chest, cupping her right breast. Emma moaned into Shannon's mouth. Shannon slid his hand further down her chest, to the bottom of her shirt. He started to move his hand up her shirt when his phone rang.

"Ignore it," said Emma.

"Deal," said Shannon removing her shirt.

Shannon resumed what he was doing. He kissed down Emma neck, nibbling at her collarbone, causing her to giggle. Shannon was fixing to remove her bra when he phone started ringing again.

"Son of a-," said Shannon digging it out of his pants pocket. "What?"

"Damn," said Jeff. "What the hell is your problem!"

"I'm in the middle of something Hardy, what do you want?" said Shannon.

Emma started nibbling on Shannon's free earlobe, running her hands up under his shirt.

"I was wanting to know if you knew where Emma disappeared to. Krystal says she needs her, like now," said Jeff.

"Where Emma is? Krystal needs her?" mumbled Shannon.

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed her shirt. "Tell him I will be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Give her about thirty minutes," smiled Shannon. "Bye."

Shannon closed his phone before Jeff could reply and started kissing on Emma's neck.

"She is having a 'moment', Shannon. Chicks before dicks, sorry babe," smiled Emma standing up.

"Damn…" said Shannon still sitting on the ground.

"You going to stay there or you gonna walk me back to the house?" asked Emma fixing her shirt.

"I think I might stay here," said Shannon shifting his pants.

"Hmm…" said Emma sitting back down beside him.

"What?" said Shannon.

"Thinking…he has to wait at least thirty minutes right?" asked Emma.

"Yeah…" said Shannon.

"Good," said Emma.

Emma started kissing Shannon. She leaned Shannon back so he was?" asked Emma.

"Yeah…" said Shannon.

"Good," said Emma.

Emma started kissing Shannon. She leaned Shannon back so he was laying on the ground. The hand she use to push him back started to slowly trail its way down Shannon's chest to his belt buckle. Emma undid the buckle and unzipped his pants pulling them down to his feet. Shannon moaned as Emma massaged him through his boxers. Emma smirked at him before she pulled those down as well.

Emma took hold of Shannon's full erect cock causing him to moan again. She ran her hand up and down his shaft making him moan more. Emma ran her thumb across the slit at the head, making Shannon thrust his hips up involuntarily. Emma smiled at him as she lowered her head. Emma ran her tongue across the tip. Shannon gasped as he felt the unknown piercing graze the tip of his cock.

"When…did you get…that," said Shannon gasping for breath.

"Last month," smiled Emma.

Emma ran her tongue across the tip of his cock one more time before she took him in her mouth. Shannon thrust up again, moaning softly. Emma bobbed her head up and down on Shannon, running her tongue ring across the bottom of his shaft. As she came up on his cock, she hollowed out her cheeks as much as she can, causing Shannon to moan loudly.

Emma started to bob again when Shannon's phone started ringing again.

Shannon waved at Emma to stop, but she ignored him. Shannon answered his phone anyway.

"He-hello?" said Shannon trying to talk normally.

"Shan? You okay?" asked Jeff.

"Mmhm…" said Shannon.

"You still with Em?" asked Jeff.

"Mmhm…" said Shannon. "Oh, god…"

"What? What's going on?" said Jeff.

"What? N-noth-thing," said Shannon.

Emma hollowed out her cheeks again before she pulled off Shannon. Shannon let out a small sigh when she sat back.

"You sure?" asked Jeff.

Emma grabbed Shannon's cock again and ran her thumb over the slit again forcing a moan from him again.

"Shannon?" said Jeff. "Where are you?"

"N-no-wh-where…oh Jesus!" shouted Shannon as he came.

Emma swallowed every bit of Shannon. She smiled to herself as she licked her lips looking at Shannon. Emma crawled her way up Shannon's chest, taking the phone from Shannon.

"Sorry about that, Jeff. I am on my way," said Emma hanging up the phone and kissing Shannon. "Bye, babe."

"I'm gonna get you for that," said Shannon as he pulled his clothes back in place.

"I look forward to it," smirked Emma as she disappeared into the woods.

_That woman is going to be the death of me,_ though Shannon as he buckled his belt back.


	31. Chapter 31

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up****

Emma got out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel and walked across the hall to her room to change clothes. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

"You really want to keep people out, don't you," said Shannon.

Emma jumped and dropped her towel.

"Eager?" laughed Shannon.

"Shut up, Moore," said Emma as she grabbed her towel. "Now is not the time for your revenge."

"Says who? You're already naked…I think it would be the perfect time…" smiled Shannon as he ran his hands down Emma's arms, causing her to shiver.

"No, I have to get ready for the party and I don't want to shower again," said Emma. "Now, if you don't mind, the door is over there."

"But I mind…" pouted Shannon.

Emma walked up to Shannon and pressed herself against him and whispered in his ear, "If you don't leave now," said Emma licking the shell of Shannon's ear, "You're never gonna be able to got your revenge."

"I'm gonna get you…" said Shannon kissing her neck.

"Sure…" said Emma closing the door after him. "I am having too much fun…"

A few hours later everyone had showed up at Krystal and Jeff's house. Emma was in the kitchen mixing a drink for herself when a drunk Matt Hardy walked in.

"Hello…I don't think we've met before," said Matt walking over.

"We haven't, I'm Emma. Krystal's best friend," said Emma shaking Matt's hand.

"Ah…well, Emma, Krystal's best friend, have you met everybody else? Cause when Krys marries Jeff, she is being married into the family," smirked Matt.

"I've met a few," said Emma. "One seems to catch my eye more often than not."

"I bet it is Shane. He is a magnet for beautiful women," smiled Matt. "Unless, you been staring at me…"

"Actually, it is Shannon," smiled Emma taking a sip of her drink.

"REJECT! Really?" said Matt.

"What?" said Shannon walking into the kitchen.

"She likes you…" slurred Matt.

"And? Your point is?" said Shannon looking between Emma and Matt.

"I don't see why…" said Matt.

"Gee your confidence in me is astounding…" said Shannon rolling his eyes. "He gets like this when he drinks."

"I can tell," Emma smiled. "Well, if you will excuse me, Krystal has broken out the Irish."

Emma walked away from both men and over to her friend. Emma took the bottle from Krystal and pushed Krystal down the hall.

"You don't need to be drinking anymore," said Emma.

"I don't care!" said Krystal grabbing for the bottle.

"Shit, you're plastered!" said Emma.

Emma set the bottle on the table and dragged Krystal through the kitchen and towards the living room. She reached the living room and shot Jeff a nasty glare and drug Krystal up the stairs. Jeff followed them up the stairs.

"What is going on?" asked Jeff as he reached the top of the stairs.

"She is completely plastered, Jeff," said Emma.

"Shit…" said Jeff.

Jeff started walking towards his bedroom door when Emma stopped him.

"She will pass out in a minute. Let her sleep it off, then take her to the doctor tomorrow, the day after at the latest," said Emma.

"Yeah," said Jeff walking down the stairs with Emma behind him.

Jeff rejoined the party while Emma went on the search for the Irish bottle again. She walked into the dinning room where she had left it, but it wasn't there. In its place was a poorly written note for her.

_If you want it, go out the back door…_

Emma crumpled the note and walked outside. She walked past the grill and saw another poorly written note laying on the table under a rock.

_Keep walking…over the river and through the woods…_

Emma smiled and crumpled the note. She walked back in the house and grabbed a flashlight and headed towards the wood line. As she neared the woods, she could hear someone moving around. She stepped just in the very edge of the woods and saw the bottle sitting on the ground next to a fallen tree. She walked over to it and started to pick it up, when she felt hands around her waist. She shined the flashlight on them and saw they were Shannon's.

"Hello," said Emma. "You took my bottle."

"It's right there, go ahead and take it…" said Shannon releasing Emma.

Emma started to step forward when Shannon encircled her again.

"This isn't funny Moore. I want what's in that bottle, and I will go through you to get it," groaned Emma.

"What if that's what I want?" said Shannon nuzzling Emma's neck.

"You are a kinky son of a bitch then," smiled Emma.

"Hmm...I just might be," said Shannon moving his hands lower. "You look gorgeous in this outfit, but I think the skirt is a little short."

"Oh really, and why is that Mr. Moore?" asked Emma moaning slightly as Shannon's hand reached her thigh.

"Because, I can do this," said Shannon.

Shannon's hand slid back up Emma's thigh, only this time it went under the fabric. Shannon brushed his hands over her underwear. Emma moaned in Shannon's ear, since she had her head resting on his shoulder at this point.

"I can also do this," said Shannon.

Shannon moved the tiny bit of fabric out of the way and slid two of his fingers in her. Emma moaned again, this time with more passion. Shannon slowly moved his fingers in and out of Emma, making her moan and beg for more. Shannon suddenly removed his fingers and let Emma go.

"Wha—oh god, Shannon," moaned Emma when Shannon let her go. "That's not fair!"

"Hey, I was on the phone with Jeff, of all people, while you were giving me head," said Shannon.

"That was your own fault. No one said you _had_ to answer the phone," smirked Emma. "It could've waited…although it turned me on that someone could hear…"

"Oh really…" said Shannon.

"Uh-huh, there is just something about it that makes me hot…" said Emma. "And since you are being an ass, I'm gonna have to fix this myself…"

"And how do you plan on doing that," said Shannon blocking her way.

"Well, if you wont let me get back to the house to my toys, I'm gonna have to do it here…" said Emma sitting down on the tree.

"You wouldn't…" said Shannon.

"You don't know me that well…" smiled Emma.

Emma stood long enough to take off her skirt and red thong. She was about to lean against a tree when she beckoned Shannon over. Shannon walked slowly over to her, Emma jerked his shirt off of him and pushed him back to where he was originally standing. Emma placed Shannon shirt on the log so she could lean against a standing one.

Shannon looked over his shoulder, back at the house. Everyone was inside, this show was just for him.

Emma smirked at Shannon as she ran a hand down her leg to her entrance. She bit her bottom lip as she slipped tow fingers into herself. She slowly moved them in and out of herself, moaning slightly. She picked up the pace, and wiggled her fingers as she moved them faster in and out. Emma let out another moan as she leaned back on the tree trunk.

Shannon couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to Emma and grabbed her arm. He picked her and her clothes up, leaving his shirt and carried her farther in the woods. Emma smiled and giggled as Shannon kept walking.

After another five minutes they arrived in the clearing they were in earlier that day. In the clearing was a blanket spread out on the ground. Shannon set Emma down on the blanket and undid his pants tossing them off somewhere in the dark. He got down on the blanket and pulled Emma's shirt off of her along with her bra, tossing both with the rest of her clothes.

Emma started kissing Shannon passionately. Shannon kissed her back with the same passion she had. He leaned Emma back and kissed down her neck towards her chest. Shannon took a nipple in his lips and sucked on it before lightly biting on it. Emma moaned when Shannon did this. Her hand went to his neck and pulled his ear up to her lips.

"If you don't take me now, you force me to find Matt…" said Emma nibbling on Shannon's ear.

"Can't have you doing that…" said Shannon kissing Emma's neck.

Shannon spread Emma's legs and settled between them. He positioned his throbbing cock at her entrance, barely touching her, causing her to moan loudly. Shannon smirked to himself.

"You want me that bad?" said Shannon.

Oh, god yes. Please!" moaned Emma as Shannon touched her entrance again.

"Tell me you want me," said Shannon.

"Oh god. Shannon, I don't want you…" moaned Emma.

"What?" said Shannon.

"I need you! Please! Oh, god fuck my silly!" said Emma kissing Shannon.

Shannon kissed her back and thrust into her. Emma moaned into Shannon's kiss. Shannon started a slow pace, slowly rocking in and out of Emma. Emma met each one of his thrusts with one of her own.

"Faster….oh please, faster," moaned Emma.

Shannon picked up the pace thrusting faster and deeper into Emma. Emma moaned in pleasure when Shannon hooked her legs around his hips.

"Oh, yeah…oh baby..! OH God, Shannon!" moaned Emma. "So good…oh god!"

"Mmm…baby…so tight…so fucking good…oh god…" moaned Shannon as he pumped into her.

"Oh, shit…I'm gonna…OH SHANNON!" shouted Emma as she came.

Emma's walls constricted around Shannon's dick causing Shannon to cum right after her.

"Oh god, shit…mmm, EMMA, oh baby…" moaned Shannon.

Shannon thrust into her a few more times riding out his high before he rolled off her to the side. Emma and Shannon both were breathing hard.

"That…." Said Emma.

"You had me worried for a minute…" panted Shannon.

"Oh really…" smirked Emma.

"Yeah, you said you didn't want me, I was slightly concerned," said Shannon.

"I didn't want you, I _needed_ you," said Emma moaning it in Shannon's ear.

"If you keep that up, it will be round number two," said Shannon.

"I am game, but I just don't think you could keep up with me," smiled Emma sitting up.

"Am I gonna have to teach you a lesson again?" said Shannon.

"Maybe, but I think it would be me teaching you," smirked Emma. "I think we might want to get back to that party."

"Yeah, probably," smiled Shannon.

Emma stood up and redressed herself. Emma was situating her shirt when She notice Shannon was still in his boxers.

"Lose something?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, my pants," said Shannon.

Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny…I was too into what I was doing, that I don't remember where I threw them. You don't happen to have that flashlight, do you?" said Shannon.

"Yeah," said Emma grabbing it off the ground and walking over to where Shannon was standing. "You need to keep better track of your clothes."

"Shut up…" said Shannon shining the light around the clearing. "Damn…"

"What?" asked Emma.

"They are over there…" said Shannon walking across the clearing.

"Dumb ass," said Emma grabbing the blanket. "You ready?"

"Yeah…" said Shannon.

Emma followed Shannon back through the woods towards the house. When they reached the wood line, Emma dropped the blanket and grabbed the bottle. She smiled at Shannon as she took a swig of the contents.

"Have fun 'going through me' for the contents of that bottle?" asked Shannon.

"Oh, yes," said Emma walking towards the house.

Emma left the bottle on the deck and walked into the house. Matt was sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Have you been out there the entire time?" slurred Matt.

"Yeah…" smiled Emma.

"Hell, if I had known that, I woulda come with you," said Matt.

"I almost came and got you, but Shannon showed up," smiled Emma as Shannon walked in the door.

"What?" said Shannon.

"Nothing, but I'm beat. I'm going to bed," said Emma.

Emma smiled at Shannon and Matt and walked out of the kitchen and through the living room and up the stairs to her room.


	32. Chapter 32

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up****

Emma closed her bedroom door and changed into her nightclothes, which consisted of a pair of booty shorts and a tank top. She tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper Krystal had put in the room for her. Emma crawled into bed and turned out the light.

Shannon was still in the kitchen with Matt when Jeff walked in.

"Where had Emma been?" asked Jeff.

"Out on the porch with Shannon," said Matt.

"No she wasn't I went out there and looked for her," said Jeff looking at Shannon.

"You don't want to know…trust me," smiled Shannon taking the bottle of vodka from matt.

"Please tell me you didn't screw my girlfriend's best friend in the woods," said Jeff.

"Okay, I wont tell you I screwed your girlfriends best friend in the woods," smiled Shannon.

"Oh, god. Way to go Shannon," said Krystal. "If she leaves, I blame it all on you. Where is she, anyway?"

"Um…I don't know," said Jeff looking around.

"She went to bed, she was beat," smiled Shannon.

"Well, someone has to room with her," said Krystal walking away.

"I will," smiled Matt.

"Over my dead body, Hardy," said Shannon walking out of the room.

"He's got it, and he's got it bad for her," said Jeff. "Looks like you are on the couch, bro."

"Damn," said Matt.

Shannon walked up the stairs and down the hall to Emma's room. He knocked lightly but didn't hear anything. He opened the door slightly and looked in. Emma was passed out on the bed. Shannon walked in and closed the door behind him.

He stripped from his clothes, leaving him in boxers. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Emma rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked Emma as she yawned.

"Jeff said I had to room with you," said Shannon. "Now scoot over."

Emma rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"And why did he say that?" asked Emma.

"It was either me, or Matt," said Shannon.

"Uh-huh," yawned Emma. "I have a feeling you chose who stayed in here with me.

"Yup," said Shannon.

"Well don't expect anything, I am too fucking tired to be fucking anyone at the moment," said Emma.

"That is fine by me," said Shannon laying down.

Once Shannon was in bed Emma scooted back over to him and placed her head on his shoulder with her arm across his stomach.

"I could get use to this," mumbled Shannon.

"Then take me with you when you leave…" yawned Emma falling asleep.

"Fine by me," smiled Shannon falling asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up****

Emma woke up the next morning to Shannon packing her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma sitting up and watching him walk across the room.

"Packing," said Shannon zipping up the luggage.

"Why?" asked Emma. "I'm not ready to leave."

"Ah, but I'm going home, and I am taking you with me," said Shannon setting the suitcase in the hallway.

"You are, are you?" smiled Emma.

"Yeah. I said last night, and I quote 'I could get use to this,' where you promptly mumbled 'Then take me with you when you leave…' before yawning and falling asleep. So I am taking you with me," said Shannon.

"I'm going back to sleep," said Emma rolling over and going back to sleep.

Shannon smiled and finished packing her things.

Krystal walked out of the kitchen and saw Emma's bags sitting in the living room next to the door. Shannon was walking down the stairs. Krystal grabbed Shannon by the arm and pulled him out the door.

"What the hell, Moore! What'd you do to her last night!" said Krystal trying to be quiet while she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shannon.

"Emma's things are down here!" said Krystal.

"I know, I put them there," said Shannon.

"You…what?" said Krystal highly confused.

"I am going back to my house today, and I am taking her with me. She isn't _leaving_ leaving," said Shannon walking back in the house.

By this time Emma was walking down the stairs still in her nightclothes, since Shannon had packed everything else. She waved at Krystal and Shannon as she walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee so she could wake up properly.

"You ready?" asked Shannon walking into the kitchen.

"Does it look like it?" asked Emma sipping her coffee.

"Well, since you have no clothes to change into, yeah it does," smiled Shannon.

"Jerk," said Emma. "Let me at least have my morning coffee before you kidnap me."

"Who's getting kidnapped?" asked Jeff walking in the kitchen.

"Shannon is kidnapping Emma," said Krystal.

"Why? Or do I want to know?" asked Jeff kissing Krystal.

"You don't want to know," said Shannon.

"You're insane if you think you are getting free fucks, cause I am staying with you. You gotta earn them, bitch," laughed Emma rinsing out her mug. "I guess if you are dead set on getting back home, we can leave now."

"Great," said Shannon grabbing Emma's hand pulling her out of the kitchen.

Shannon pulled Emma through the living room and out the front door to his car. He ran back in and grabbed her suitcases and threw them in the trunk before jumping in the driver's seat, before flooring it out of the driveway towards his house.

"You are insane," said Emma.

"You know it," smiled Shannon.

Within a few minutes they were at Shannon's house. Emma got out of the car slowly and tried to grab one of her bags.

"No, go inside," said Shannon taking the bag.

"Whatever…" said Emma walking in the house.

Emma walked up the stairs to the spare bedroom and collapsed on the bed going back to sleep. Shannon closed the front door and carried her bags up the stairs. He dropped them in his room out of the way. He glanced in the spare room and laughed to himself, when he saw Emma sprawled out on the bed, snoring.


	34. Chapter 34

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up****

Emma woke up again around eleven-thirty. She stretched and got out of the bed. She looked around the room and didn't see her bags. She walked across the hall and looked in Shannon's room and found her bags. She dug through them and found clothes to wear after her shower.

Shannon walked back in the house after checking the pool to hear the water turn on in the upstairs shower. Shannon smiled to himself and let the dogs out to run around outside and walked up the stairs. He looked in his room to make sure her things were still in there before he walked into the bathroom.

"I see you found your clothes," said Shannon.

"Oh, shit!" shouted Emma. "For the love of God Moore!"

"What?" asked Shannon. "It's not like I ain't seen it."

"Jerk. What do you want?" asked Emma rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

"Pool's clean if you want to swim," said Shannon walking out of the bathroom.

Emma finished her shower and dried off. She wrapped up in a towel and walked back in Shannon's room and dug through the suitcase again until she found a bikini to wear. She tossed her other clothes in the suitcase before she walked down the stairs.

Shannon was sitting in the living room when Emma walked by him in the black skull bikini she had worn in Orlando. Shannon watched her lay a towel on a chair before dived into the pool. Shannon quickly ran upstairs and changed into his trunks before 'casually' walking out in his back yard.

"You're not a slick as you think you are," smiled Emma from the side of the pool.

"Oh really," said Shannon.

"Yeah. I heard you practically fall running up the stairs," smiled Emma pushing off from the wall.

"I didn't fall," said Shannon jumping in the pool.

"Sure sounded like you did," said Emma swimming around Shannon.

"You boobs have defiantly gotten bigger…" said Shannon.

"So glad you look me in the face when I talk," said Emma.

"Well, they are kinda _right_ there," said Shannon.

"They were kinda _right there_ in your face last night," said Emma.

"Sorry, I didn't take the time to appreciate them when I was plowing you into the ground," said Shannon smiling.

"Plow, isn't the word I would use, but whatever," said Emma.

"What? You doubt my skills," said Shannon swimming after Emma.

"I don't have to doubt," smiled Emma as she got out of the pool. "Now leave me be as I sun bathe."

Emma grabbed her towel and stretched out on the patio taking her bikini top off in the process. Shannon couldn't help but stare at her.

Emma rolled on her back after a while and readjusted on the towel. Shannon damn near had a heart attck.

_She is trying to kill me,_ thought Shannon.

"Hey Shannon?" said Emma not looking at him.

"Hmm?" replied Shannon from the pool.

"What do you think about nipple piercing's?" asked Emma.

"What?" said Shannon.

"What-do-you-think-about-nipple-piercing's?" asked Emma again, slowly.

"Well, it all depends on the person," said Shannon swimming over to that edge of the pool.

"What about on me?" asked Emma.

'Well, personally, no one would ever see you again," said Shannon.

"And why is that?" asked Emma rolling over to face him, still not putting her top back on.

"Because…ahem…it would be too fucking hot, and you would never leave my bed. But then again, neither would I," smiled Shannon.

"Nice," said Emma sarcastically. "So, no to the nipple piercing."

"You could always pierce…" started Shannon.

"You want to live to see your next birthday, you wont even mention it," said Emma.

"Deal. But if you don't put your top back on, the neighbors are gonna hate me," said Shannon getting out of the pool.

"And why is that?" asked Emma.

"Because I have all my windows open, and I will bed you in a heartbeat," said Shannon drying off slightly.

"So what would you do, if I did this?" asked Emma removing her bikini bottoms.

_DAMN!_, thought Shannon.

Shannon didn't say anything. He walked over to Emma and picked her up and carried her back into the house.


	35. Chapter 35

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up****

"SHANNONBRIANMOORE PUT ME DOWN!" shouted Emma as Shannon walked up the stairs.

"Okay," said Shannon as he dropped her on his bed.

Shannon quickly removed his trunks and climbed up the bed to where Emma was sitting.

"Don't you even think about it," said Emma staring at him.

"Fine, I wont," said Shannon grabbing Emma by the ankle and pulling her down the bed to kiss her.

Emma fought back, hitting Shannon's arm, but having no success. The longer he kissed her, the more she got into it, until her hands were wrapped around his neck as his hands traveled down her leg.

"OH, Shannon…unm…." Said Emma as Shannon slipped two fingers into her.

Shannon slipped his fingers in and out of Emma slowly, causing her to moan. Shannon kissed down her torso as he fingered her. Once he reached her entrance he took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it slightly, causing Emma to moan again and louder.

Emma brought her hands down to Shannon's head, holding him there as his tongue found her inner folds.

"Oh, god…you…are…tooo…fucking…oh god… talented…" said Emma through gasping breaths.

"So I've been reminded," said Shannon looking up at Emma.

Shannon leaned up and kissed Emma as he slid his stiff cock into her. Emma moaned into the kiss and arched her back off the bed. Shannon slammed into her over and over again.

"Oh, god…faster..." moaned Emma in Shannon's ear.

Shannon picked up the pace, slamming into her. Emma took the full length of his cock as he slammed into her. She leaned up and nibbled on Shannon's earlobe, only egging him on more.

"Oh, shit…Shan…I'm gonna...oh god!" shouted Emma as she came.

Emma's walls constricted around Shannon's dick sending him into euphoria as well. Shannon pumped in and out of Emma a few more times before he collapsed beside her on the bed.

"That was…." Started Shannon.

Emma leaned over and kissed Shannon as she straddled him. Shannon kissed her back, but was slightly shocked when she moved on top of him. Emma smiled down at Shannon as she lifted herself onto Shannon's hardening cock.

Shannon moaned as Emma slid down his cock. She rocked her hips a few times before she braced herself wither her hands on Shannon's chest. Emma lifted her self slightly and let gravity bring her back down hard on Shannon's shaft. Shannon moaned and put his hands on Emma's hips and guided her back up and then slammed her down on him as he thrust up to meet her.

"Oh god!" said Emma bracing herself again.

Shannon smiled and did it again. Emma gasped and moaned as Shannon did it a third time.

"Uhnm…babe…can't hold…" started Emma as Shannon thrust her down on him for a fourth time.

Shannon picked up the pace and kept slamming her down on him. When he brought her down again, Emma rocked her hips slightly causing Shannon to moan with pleasure.

"Oh, babe…gonna…" said Shannon as he shot his seed into her.

"Uhnm…Shannon!" shouted Emma as she came along with Shannon.

It was Emma this time that flopped down on the bed. Shannon rolled over and kissed her again. Emma kissed him back before she rolled on her back completely to catch her breath.

"That was fun…" smiled Emma.

"Oh, god yeah…" said Shannon still breathing hard.

"You realize if we keep this up, we wont ever go to the wedding," said Emma.

"And yet, I am okay with that…" said Shannon kissing Emma again.

"I'm gonna tell Jeff!" shouted Emma.

Emma got up off the bed, still naked and ran to grab her phone. Shannon ran after, but Emma left the spare room and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Emma sent Jeff the text as Shannon ran into the kitchen and cornered her next to the fridge and the counter.

Down with the sickness started playing from Emma's phone, Jeff was calling.

"Yes?" said Emma answering the phone.

"Where is he?" asked Jeff.

"Cornering me in the kitchen…" said Emma, "He wants to talk to you," she whispered.

"Yeah…" said Shannon taking the phone.

"Can you explain to Krys why you would rather screw her best friend than come to the wedding?" said Jeff.

"Cause her friend is fucking hot…and she forced me too," said Shannon smiling.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE FORCE YOU!" shouted Krystal across the hours.

"She was laying naked on my patio…I couldn't help it. She was all but screaming 'Shannon fuck me silly!'" said Shannon into the phone.

Shannon pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it frowning.

"What?" asked Emma.

"She hung up on me," said Shannon.

"And I would never scream for you to fuck me silly," said Emma raking her phone. "It would be the other way around."

Emma smiled as she wiggled out of Shannon's arms and bolted for the stares, Shannon right on her heels. By the time Shannon reached his room, Emma had closed and locked the door.

"You were too slow, guess it's just me tonight!" shouted Emma.

"Like hell, I've got a ladder. I'll climb through the window!" shouted Shannon.

Emma opened the door completely clothed and laughing.

"That, Mr. Moore, would be a sight to see. I can see it now. One of your neighbors is going to walk over, 'Whatcha doing there, Mr. Moore?' 'I've got a naked girl in my room finger fucking herself and I want in on that action!'" said Emma laughing.

"Damn straight!" said Shannon sliding on a pair of pants.


	36. Chapter 36

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up****

Three days had passed and Shannon and Emma managed to keeps their hands off each other. Emma kept herself busy with Krystal over wedding details. If she wasn't at Jeff's house until all hours of the night, she was passed out in the spare bedroom from being out partying with Krystal. Shannon had kept himself busy at the shop, since both him and Jeff had a few days off from TNA. He rarely saw, and when he did it was at three in the morning when she would come back from being with Krystal.

The day of the wedding was finally here. Emma got up early and went to Jeff's house with Jeff went to Shannon's to get ready for the wedding. It wasn't a traditional one. It was going to be Jeff and Krystal, of course, Shannon, Emma and Krystal's mom as the witnesses, the preacher and the photographer in Jeff's back yard.

Emma knocked on the door when she got to Jeff's. Jeff was the one to open the door.

"She has locked herself in the master bedroom. Have fun getting in there," smiled Jeff as he left.

"Should be easy. I have to do her hair," said Emma walking in the house. "I'M HERE!"

"UP STAIRS!" shouted Krystal.

Emma walked up the stairs to the master bedroom and opened the door.

"Jeff said you locked yourself in here," said Emma walking in.

"I watched him leave. I wasn't going to risk him seeing me," smiled Krystal walking back in the bathroom.

"You are going for the semi traditional wedding them. No church, but the groom can't see you before the wedding…nice," said Emma putting her bag on the bed.

"Hey, he should be happy he even slept here last night. I was almost tempted to tell him to hightail it over to Shannon's," said Krystal. "Then I figured you two would be going at it like rabbits and wasn't going to subject Jeff to that."

"Gee…you're so thoughtful. And for your information, I haven't been able to do anything with Shannon because I have been on wedding detail with you," said Emma.

"So you blame me for the fact you haven't been laid in three days," said Krystal sticking her head out of the bathroom. "Before you came out here, when was the last time you had any?"

Emma didn't answer her friend.

"Exactly. So there, go blame it on yourself," smiled Krystal.

"Be nice to me or I am going to fuck up your hair," said Emma walking into the bathroom.

"What up man?" shouted Jeff as he walked into the house.

"Not much," said Shannon walking down the stairs.

"So, I figured the wedding isn't for another hour, I could lounge," smiled Jeff plopping down on the couch.

"You are stupid if you think you ain't got nothing to do in the hour other than getting dressed," said Shannon.

"What do I got to do?" asked Jeff looking at his friend.

"You got the rings?" asked Shannon.

"Yup," said Jeff pulling the boxes out of his pants pocket.

Shannon leaned over and took them and put them in his pocket.

"Called the preacher to make sure he is still coming?" asked Shannon.

"I talked to him two days ago," said Jeff putting his feet on the coffee table.

Shannon knocked his feet off and picked up his phone and called the preacher to confirm he was still going to be able to perform the ceremony.

"Anything else, o master of the weddings?" laughed Jeff.

"Yeah, this," said Shannon knocking Jeff upside the head.

"Jerk," said Jeff.

"Go start getting ready, cause your ADD ass is going to get distracted," said Shannon.

"You look beautiful," said Emma as she pinned Krystal's hair back in an updo.

"Thanks," said Krystal. "Who knows, I may be doing this for you one day."

"Like hell, your hands aren't going anywhere near my hair," laughed Emma as she finished her friends hair.

"Jerk," said Krystal as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"You look fine. Now lets go," Emma said opening the bedroom door.

Krystal walked out of the door and halfway down the stairs. Emma walked in front of her the rest of the way. Emma was in an aqua colored knee length dress, per request of Krystal. Her hair was pulled back in a simple bun with little to no make up on. Krystal was in a strapless knee length white dress. She had aqua and white roses in her hand with an aqua ribbon around it. There was also an aqua ribbon around the waist of her dress, matching the small flowers in her updo.

Emma walked out the back door and to her spot next to the preacher with Krystal a few paces behind her. Krystal walked up to the preacher and a beaming Jeff.

"We are gathered in front of your family and friends to joint your love in marital union," said the preacher. "Jeff, you have chosen Krystal Scott to be your wife and life companion, and Krystal had in turn chosen you the be her husband and life companion."

Emma stood there and smiled as the preacher continued with the ceremony. She got to thinking about what Krystal had said. She would like to be married someday, but with the way things were going in her life, it just wasn't going to happen.

"Do you Jeffery Nero Hardy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live? Will you cherish and honor her?" asked the preacher.

"I do," smiled Jeff.

"Do you Krystal Gale Scott, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? . To have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live? Will you cherish and honor him?" asked the preacher.

"I do," smiled Krystal.

"Do you have the rings?" asked the preacher.

Shannon pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed them to the preacher.

"Jeffrey," said the preacher handing him the ring.

Jeff slid the ring on Krystal's finger repeating what the preacher was saying. Krystal took the other ring from the preacher and repeated the action sliding it on Jeff's finger.

"You make now kiss your bride," said the preacher.

Jeff leaned over and grabbed Krystal and kissed her passionately. Emma smiled when they separated.

"I have the privilege to announce to you present, for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Jeffery Hardy," said the preacher.

Krystal turned and hugged Emma then her mom. Shannon shook Jeff's hand then hugged Krystal while Jeff hugged Emma. After the wedding Jeff and Krystal went by city hall to get the actual marriage license. Krystal's mom called a cab to take her to the airport, saying she's had enough time off work and needed to get back.

"Guess we should get back to the house, they are gonna want some alone time," said Shannon wagging his eyebrows.

"Perv," smiled Emma walking through the house.


	37. Chapter 37

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. (So use to putting WWE…w/e) I only own Emma and Krystal…**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**Also, the emails/chat names are not Shannon's & Jeff's real ones. IDK what they are, I just made these up****

Shannon parked the car and Emma got out and walked up to the front porch and opened the door. Shannon had a band habit of forgetting to lock it up when he leaves. Emma climbed the stairs to the spare room where her suitcases had been moved and changed clothes. Shannon walked up to his room and closed the door to change out of the suit he was in.

Emma collapsed on the bed in her room and though more on what Krystal had said. Emma laughed to herself as she pictured Krystal trying to do her hair, and failing miserably. Emma slowly drifted off to sleep.

Shannon was downstairs in the kitchen when he finally heard Emma stir at nine o'clock that night.

"Have a nice nap?" chuckled Shannon.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" asked Emma sitting down at the bar in the kitchen.

"Because you've not been sleep long enough for it to make a difference," said Shannon closing the fridge.

"Jerk," smiled Emma.

"Help yourself to any food you find," said Shannon walking up the stairs.

Shannon made his way back to his room. He collapsed down on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking back to what Jeff had said to him on the way back to his place.

**Flashback**

"Why don't you ask her out on a real date, already?" said Jeff.

"What?" said Shannon looking at his friend briefly.

"Emma," said Jeff smiling. "You two are at it like you want to populate the world. Just ask her out to dinner or something."

"She wouldn't go for it," said Shannon. "Besides, she will be on her way back home after the wedding."

"Then give her a reason to come back on a regular basis," smirked Jeff. "If for some reason the sex isn't going to work."

"Shut up," said Shannon.

**End**

Shannon sat up in bed when he heard Emma walking down the hall.

"Hey, Emma?" said Shannon.

"Yeah?" she said sticking her head in the door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Shannon.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Emma walking in.

"Come here," said Shannon motioning to the bed.

"I'm not in the mood to sleep with you, Shannon," said Emma.

"No, it's no that," said Shannon. "Promise."

"Okay. What is it?" asked Emma sitting on the bed.

Shannon leaned back and let out a big sigh.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me? Before you go home?" asked Shannon.

"Shannon Moore, are you asking me out on a proper date?" giggled Emma.

"See, I told Jeff…" started Shannon.

"I was joking. I would love to," said Emma.

"Really?" asked Shannon. "You're not just saying that to make fun of me."

"If I was going to make fun of you, you would know it," said Emma.

"okay," said Shannon. "So tomorrow night?"

"Sound perfect," smiled Emma.

Emma started to stand up when Shannon pulled her back down on the bed with him.

"Hey, now," said Emma.

"I'm not gonna jump you," said Shannon. "I just like holding you."

"Sap," laughed Emma.

'What? Did you just call me a sap?" said Shannon with mock anger.

"Yes I did, and there is nothing you can do about it," laughed Emma.

Shannon was about to tackle her when her cell phone started to ring. Emma got off the bed and answered it. She nodded her head a few times and said 'I know. I understand. Thank you. Right.' She hung up the phone and laid back on the bed.

"Everything okay?" asked Shannon.

"Eh…my landlord is selling the house I am living in," said Emma.

"Where you gonna live now?" asked Shannon.

"Don't know. I will fly back and look for a place. I have 90 days to find a place and move out," said Emma.

"Hm…" said Shannon.

"What?" asked Emma.

"I was just thinking," said Shannon.

"About?" asked Emma sitting up to look at him.

"A place you could stay that I've heard about. You will have to drive a little farther, but it is nice," said Shannon.

"Really?" said Emma giving him a skeptical look.

"Yeah, but there is a catch to it though," said Shannon.

"And what is that, Mr. Moore?" asked Emma.

"You have to uproot your life and move here and in with me," smiled Shannon.

"Hm…stay in New Mexico, keep my job, and find a new house to live in, or uproot my whole life, quit my job and move here?" said Emma moving her hands in a weighing movement.

"It is just a thought," said Shannon.

"Extremely hot summers, actually cold winter with snow. Job, no job," said Emma still moving her hands.

Shannon sat up and grabbed her hands. "No boyfriend, boyfriend."

Emma smiled at Shannon before she kissed him.

"Shannon, I would love to move in with you, regardless of if you are my boyfriend or not," said Emma kissing him again. "But it is a nice plus."

Shannon smiled and kissed Emma again. Emma started laughing after they broke the kiss.

"What is so funny?" asked Shannon

"It's like I'm fucking the landlord!" laughed Emma.

"Only you would come up with that," laughed Shannon.

Shannon kissed Emma one more time before he turned out the light. He had basically got what he wanted: Emma was no longer going to be in New Mexico, she was moving in with him, she was going on a date with him, and he could actually say she was his girlfriend. Life was good to him.


End file.
